A Bit of Sky
by Deschamps
Summary: Lydia Martin was good at making plans. She knew exactly what to expect when she returned to Beacon Hills. Everything-from Scott's dopey grin to her mother's kind smile-was mapped out. She liked knowing what was going to happen long before it actually happened. Bumping into Cora Hale wasn't part of the plan. Pretending to date Cora Hale definitely wasn't part of the plan.
1. Lydia Returns and Cora Gets a Surprise

_"Marriage was the thing, or rather, a wedding was, with its formal neatness of virtue rewarded, the thrill of its pageantry and banqueting, and dizzy promise of lifelong union."-Ian McEwan, Atonement_

* * *

The streets were littered with golden leaves and the sun was setting on another autumn day in Beacon Hills.

Lydia sat inside Café Nuray, watching young people dressed in pea coats and boots walking outside the café. The place had opened only two years ago but the warm yellow lighting and brick walls gave off the illusion that it had been here for decades.

A server with a sleeve of tattoos and a beard handed her her coffee and chocolate muffin but she only nodded thank you and kept staring at the door. Finally, it opened and in walked a pretty brunette with dimples in her cheeks.

She looked around the room as she took off her scarf and when the two women locked eyes the brunette beamed. Lydia could feel her heart swelling as she got up from the table and practically ran to Allison, wrapping her arms around her best friend. It had been five years since the two had seen each other, five years since Lydia had left Beacon Hills for M.I.T.

Now, she was back in a town that had seemed to change so much. It seemed bigger and busier and for once, nothing was trying to kill her.

"I missed you." Allison breathed into her neck and though Lydia wouldn't admit it, she knew she had stained Allison's sweater with a few of her tears.

They walked back to the table and instantly began catching up. Within the hour, they scarcely realized that they hadn't since each other for years.

"I can't believe it!" Lydia said. "How did he propose?"

Allison blushed and looked down at her latte. "He took me into the woods."

"Don't start your proposal story like that. It sounds like a setup for a horror movie."

"It was actually super romantic. He had strung up fairy lights that were powered by this little generator and set up a picnic. We had champagne and these great sandwiches he made. At midnight, he proposed."

Lydia let out a small squeal of delight but then quickly grew serious.

"Let me see your hand."

"Oh, he hasn't given me a ring."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean hasn't given you a ring? Call the wedding off immediately."

"He gave me this instead."

Allison tugged down her sweater to reveal a small, silver pendant. On the pendant was an image of a set of claws holding an arrow.

"Fonctionne avec les loups?" Lydia said, squinting at the lettering that circled the pendant. "Something with wolves?"

"It means runs with wolves."

Lydia sat back in her seat and gave her friend a small smile.

"Well, I suppose he's not a complete idiot."

"What about you?" Allison said, tucking the pendant back into her sweater.

"Oh come on Allison, it's obvious I'm not a complete idiot."

"That's not what I meant. Are you dating anyone?"

Lydia shrugged, looking down at her fingernails. "No, MIT is full of nerds and boys who think they're smarter than you. They seem to forget we got into the same school. You should hear my mom though."

"Why?"

"Every time she hears how it's just me alone in my apartment, she threatens to fly over and live with me. She's afraid I'm getting stressed and neurotic."

"Damn it." Allison said and Lydia narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I was gonna ask you to be my maid of honor but since you're already so stressed…"

Lydia looked up at Allison, disbelief written all over her face.

"Are you serious?"

Allison laughed. "Of course I am. If anyone can keep this wedding from being a disaster, it's Lydia Martin."

Lydia let out a happy squeal of joy and reached around the table to give Allison another strong hug.

* * *

Cora winced as the blowtorch singed her skin. The porcelain felt cool on under her clawed hands and she grabbed the edge of the bathtub so she wouldn't fall over from the heat. Her entire right arm was covered in tattoos but the pain was nearly unbearable every single time.

After a few minutes, Erica turned off the blowtorch and looked at Cora. She had gone pale and beads of sweat dotted her forehead.

"I'm done." Erica said, looking at her handiwork.

A circle with three jagged, vertical lines through it decorated a tiny patch just above Cora's elbow.

"Thanks." Cora breathed out, leaning back in her chair.

"I can't believe your boss is okay with this." her roommate told her, putting away the blowtorch and taking out a strip of gauze.

"Well, I cover it up at the restaurant. It's only when I work at the bar. Tattoos help with me looking tough."

"I thought the whole being a werewolf thing would cover that." Erica told her, wrapped the gauze around her elbow.

Cora shrugged. "Funny enough, I haven't tried mauling a patron yet."

Erica put away the blowtorch away under the sink and leaned against it.

"Did you hear? Lydia's back in town."

Cora got up from the edge of the bathtub and ran her fingers absentmindedly over the gauze.

"For the wedding?"

Erica nodded.

"Isn't it months away?"

"Yeah, she's here to help with all the bridal stuff."

Erica closed the cabinet door and left to the living room.

Cora stood in front of the mirror, wondering if Lydia had changed from when they last saw each other. Cora hadn't seen much of the pack besides Erica and Boyd and she could still picture her pouting lips and bright red hair if she thought about it long enough. She tried never to think about it long enough.

Cora herself had changed and the reflection in the mirror told her the same story. She was leaner and the undercut she had a few months ago was beginning to grow in. Her right arm was a sleeve of artwork done by both Boyd and Erica. She wore beanies most of the time and occasionally, she decorated her face with an eyebrow and lip piercing.

Cora walked out into the living room to find Erica sprawled out on the couch already asleep. A nearly full cup of wine was resting on the two crates they used in lieu of a coffee table. Cora shook her head and draped a blanket over her roommate. She turned off the lights, grabbed her jacket and helmet, and headed out the door.

* * *

The bar wasn't very busy when Cora arrived and she had no trouble finding a place to park her motorcycle. She grinned at the thought of her manager's face when she clocked in early. Cora was never early.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danielle said as soon as Cora walked in.

"What are you talking about? I'm scheduled from 7 to close."

"Yeah, I'm not debating that. Did you check the schedule for where you're working?"

Cora turned her head to see another bartender pouring a drink. She slumped against the shelves of liquor and looked at Danielle.

"Shit."

"Shit's right. You're over at Mِíon ."

Cora nodded, not even bothering to complain about the drive over. She took a few steps out into the night air and had another idea.

She went back into the bar and into the little lounge where their lockers were. She grabbed her black button up and headed back out the door. The cold September air bit into her lungs and she smiled at the feeling.

When she was sure no one was around, Cora transformed. She could feel her muscles stretching put didn't bother bringing out her claws. She broke into a sprint that rivaled the speed of her motorcycle and was over at the restaurant in fifteen minutes.

Cora walked in through the kitchen in the middle of the dinner rush. Steam and heat greeted her as she walked towards the bar.

"Your tie!" a server whose name was either Paul or Pete yelped at her. She looked down at her black button up which was decidedly tieless.

"Shit."

Without another word, she took off Paul or Pete's tie and looped it around her neck. It wasn't classy but no one would notice besides her.

"That's mine." Paul or Pete whined.

"Funny." Cora said, half way out the door. "It's around my neck."

The restaurant was a lot busier than the bar, crowded with men in suits and ties and women in skirts and high heels. She headed over to the bar and as soon as she turned her back, the snapping of fingers greeted her ears.

"Gin. Straight." a man with a square jaw and a face like toast told her.

Cora prepared the man's drink and he left without a word of thank you and Cora got to work, cleaning the shelves and organizing the drinks. The work was menial and dull so she let her mind wander and the soft music from the pianist helped her with the first few hours of her shift.

"I've never heard it." Natalie told Lydia as she drove.

* * *

"How have you not heard of it?"

"Beacon Hills is a big town!"

"You've lived here for decades." Lydia argued with her mom. "And you never even drove by it?"

"I look at the street when I drive. Not at the names of restaurants."

"It's the only good restaurant Beacon Hills has!"

Natalie watched the window and snapped her fingers.

"Oh, Mِíon ! I remember. We had a birthday brunch with your cousin a few years ago at Mِíon ."

Lydia stayed silent, concentrating on the streetlights.

"It was a beautiful, beautiful place, Lydia. But all she was worried about was the food. She had to make sure everything was organic and gluten free for the baby."

"I still can't believe they named her Kaylie." Lydia said. "Poor kid."

"She wants to see you." Natalie said.

"She doesn't even know how to pronounce your name."

"I meant Louise, Lydia. And Robbi wants to see you too."

"I'm regretfully busy."

"They're family, Lydia. Families important."

"So what? I doubt you'd be arguing about family values if Louise turned out to be a serial killer."

Natalie sighed but Lydia knew she was going to talk about it again, later, when Lydia was tired and her defenses were low.

"I'm happy your home, sweetie. I missed you." Natalie told her daughter, reaching over and squeezing her shoulder.

Lydia smiled. "Mom, we Skype every week."

"That doesn't matter. I can't hug you over Skype. Besides, you don't tell me anything except how school is going."

"There's nothing else to tell."

"Really?"

Lydia looked over at her mom who was staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yes really."

"No one taking up your time over at M.I.T?"

"Mom, the mere fact that I go to M.I.T means I don't have time for a relationship."

"Oh come on Lydia, you spend so much time in class, you really need to find someone-"

"Mom, we've had this conversation dozens of times."

"I'm just saying, too much pressure isn't healthy and if you maybe go out on a few dates…"

"Mom I don't think-"

"Seriously Lydia, I have half a mind to take you out and bring you back here. BHCC isn't so bad…"

"Mom, if you really think I'm going to go to BHCC-"

"Well, maybe instead of being locked in your apartment you could find someone and…"

"There is someone!" Lydia blurted out and Natalie fell silent. She looked at the street they were on and wished the speed limit was 3,000 instead of 30.

"There is?" Natalie drawled out, a hint of her Southern upbringing coming out in her drawl.

Lydia sighed. "Yes there is."

"Well, what's his name?"

She shook her head and refused to answer and thankfully, it was right then that they pulled up into the parking lot. While Lydia got out of the car, she created a fake student with a fake life and fake name that also studied at M.I.T. She was preparing for the onslaught of her mother's questions.

Mِíon was crowded but they managed to get a good table. Just as they were sitting down, she heard a very familiar voice call out from behind her.

She turned around to see Stiles, wearing a dinner jacket, tie, and baggy maroon pants. Even now, the boy couldn't dress himself. Malia was right beside him wearing an elegant white dress and small diamond studs. She looked like she belonged.

"It is you!" Stiles said, weaving his way through the tables to get to her. Lydia hugged her and smelled the scent of Old Spice and sweat that was so familiar with Stiles. She then hugged Malia who still smelled like the woods.

"I can't believe it!" Natalie said, hugging the two. "It's like a little reunion. Did you already get a table?"

"Yeah, it's back there." Stiles said. He had always been close with Natalie but Malia looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Natalie asked, gesturing to their table.

Lydia turned around and gave her mom a look but Natalie didn't understand.

"Mom, are you sure? I think Malia and Stiles are on a date."

"Nah, we don't mind." Stiles said, sitting down and taking a breadstick.

"Terrific." Lydia replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

"So, Malia, where are you going to school?" Natalie asked, half an hour, later when the topic of the wedding had dried up.

"Ummm…actually I work as a camp coordinator." Malia told her and Natalie nodded.

"Year round?"

"Yeah, year round."

"I'm going to school Ms. Martin." Stiles said, mouthful of steak.

"I know! Lydia told me. Criminal justice just like your father."

Stiles nodded. "It's a lot more work than I thought."

Lydia was about to say something when she caught sight of a familiar brunette. She turned around again towards the bar but the brunette was gone.

When she had tuned back into the conversation, her mom was still praising Stiles.

"I have to say, I'm really impressed at you kids. You both really know how to juggle. At your age, I could never concentrate at both school and relationships."

"Well, I've never really been good at that." Lydia told her mom.

"Are you serious?" Stiles interrupted. "You had the highest GPA in school! And you were always dating someone."

"That's not true!" Lydia argued.

"Yes it is!"

"I didn't date anyone senior year!"

Stiles sat back in his chair, shutting up.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cora growled, wiping the stain off her shirt. Paul or Pete had been bringing an order of some sort of fish smothered in mustard when Cora had been coming back from break. The collision involved a lot of sauce and a lot of swearing.

"S-s-sorry, Cora." Paul or Pete stuttered out, taking a few steps backwards.

"Shut the fuck up and cover for me." Cora said, heading towards the backdoor.

"I don't know how to bartend!" Paul or Pete shouted after her.

"You seem like a quick learner." Cora said, heading out the door.

The alley behind Mِíon didn't smell great but there were a few crates towards the brick wall and Cora walked up to them. She slumped down on the crate and took out the carton of cigarettes she would only smoke when she got stressed. As she was about to light one, her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps from behind the dumpsters. She stiffened and stood up, her eyes scanning the surroundings.

She slowly walked towards the dumpster and leaped around it, trying to surprise whatever was trying to attack her. She was expecting a rat or a rabid dog. What she wasn't expecting was a very terrified redhead. The flask she had been holding clattered to the ground in between them.

"Lydia?" Cora said, torn between anger at her and disbelief. She hadn't seen Lydia in years and now, the redhead was standing there, in all her short skirt, red lipstick glory. It took longer for Lydia to recognize Cora. Cora was amazed how quickly Lydia transformed from terror to annoyance.

"There's no getting rid of you Hales, is there?"

"What are you doing here?" Cora asked. She turned around and headed back towards the crates, and waited for Lydia to follow her.

"If you must know, I'm here with my mother and Stiles."

"He's finally meeting the family?" Cora asked, tucking the pack of cigarettes back into her pocket.

"No, he's here with Malia."

"You in town for the wedding?" Cora asked leaning her head back to look at her.

Lydia hadn't changed much. The air of "better than you" still clung around her. She just seemed more tired.

"I'm the maid of honor actually."

"That's a big deal. The whole town's talking about it. Not about you, I mean about the wedding."

Lydia looked around, as if just now realizing that they were in a dark alley and she could barely see Cora.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the bartender."

"And I take it you pour drinks for the rats?" Lydia said, looking around at the dumpsters in disgust. Cora rolled her eyes.

"I'm on break."

"Hmm…very scenic."

"Lydia?" the voice called out from behind her. Cora watched as a women with hair a few shades darker than Lydia's walked quickly towards them, followed by Stiles.

"Mom? Why are you here?"

"Well, you said you were going to the bathroom but you were gone for a long time."

Her mom's eyes widened as Cora stood up, wiping off the remnants of the stain off her button-up.

"Oh, now I see…"

Lydia squinted, looking back and forth between Cora and her mom. It was Stiles who blurted it out.

"You're dating Cora Hale?!"

"What?" Cora said flatly.

"Mom, I-"

"No, it's fine, honey, it's perfectly understandable now why you were always so secretive…"

"Mom, you're not listening-"

"I wish you just told me. I mean we're not in the dark ages, I don't know why you'd think I'd have a problem with you dating a girl and-"

Cora tried to interrupt the argument several times, while Stiles looked on in amusement. Eventually she just walked away and was nearly out of the alley when the rapid sound of heels clicking on the ground caught up with her.

"Wait, Cora-"

"I didn't know we were dating." Cora told Lydia, a hint of a smile on her face. Lydia was not in the mood.

"We're not."

"Then why does your mom think we are?'

Lydia sighed. "She's just been so worried about how I'm so stressed out in school and that I'm getting lonely…"

Cora snorted. "And so you lied that you're dating someone to get her off your back."

"Yeah."

"But why me?"

"It wasn't you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Story of my life." Cora said, leaning against the wall.

"What did she say when you told her you were wrong?"

Lydia made an apologetic face. "I didn't."

Cora blinked. "What?"

"I didn't tell her that she was wrong."

"She actually think's we're dating?" Cora asked, looking back at the alley where Stiles and Natalie were talking.

Lydia nodded and Cora shook her head.

"Fuck no."

She started to walk back to Natalie and tell her how wrong she was but Lydia stopped her. Her warm hand grabbed Cora's wrist and she turned around.

"You can't tell her the truth." Lydia whispered.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because she worries about me and she'll make me move back to Beacon Hills if she thinks that I'm unhappy in Massachusetts."

"But you're Lydia Martin. No one can tell you what to do."

Lydia looked back at her mom. "Natalie Martin can."

"Look, I don't give a shit if she makes you live in your old bedroom for the rest of your life. I'm not gonna play the part of your girlfriend just to make your mom happy. Up until fifteen minutes ago, we hadn't seen each other for years. Besides, Martin, I remember the times we've had before you left. They weren't exactly pleasant."

Lydia sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Another leather jacket, a pair of black boots, what?"

"This isn't a negotiation. This is a denial. I'm not fake dating you!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Stiles shouted out and Cora raised her hand to give him the finger. Lydia wrapped her hand around Cora's fist before she could do anything vulgar.

"Please, it's only for a few months."

"You've got to be joking. A few months? I've got better things to do."

Lydia took a step back, offended. "Like you could do any better than this."

Cora crossed her arms. "No. I'm not gonna do it. Find a way out of it. Pretend we got in a fight and you dumped me. Or better yet, tell her I dumped you."

"Please, Cora. I just need my mom thinking that I'm not lonely. Ease her mind."

"Hey loneliness isn't so bad, you get used to it."

Lydia pouted but Cora shook her head, adamant. It didn't help Cora's resolve that she could see the freckles dotting Lydia's cheeks.

Lydia began to slowly walk back and Cora knew she was going to hate herself for what she was about to do.

"Lydia!"

Lydia stopped but didn't turn around.

"You said you were going to give me something in return?"

Lydia nodded, her back still facing Cora.

"Well, I haven't thought of what it is yet, but…"

Lydia turned around.

"But…" Lydia slowly said, smiling.

"And I know I'm gonna regret this."

_"But…"_

Cora sighed. "I'll do it."


	2. Things Are Returned and Announced

_"...for her now it could no longer be fairy-tale castles and princesses, but the strangness of here and now, of what passed between people, the ordinary people that she knew, and what power one could have over the other, and how easy it was to get everything wrong, completely wrong."-Ian McEwan, Atonement_

Lydia collapsed on the bed in her old bedroom, trying not to hear her mother calling her father downstairs. She briefly wondered why she had let her mom talk her into taking back her old bedroom.

"_It's only for a few months and I'm always at work, so you can have friends over."_

"I am twenty-three years old, I think I'll be okay living in an apartment. Besides, Allison offered her place while I'm here."

"No, you'll be staying here." Natalie said and Lydia sighed.

"Fine but no curfew." Lydia said and Natalie sighed.

Now, upstairs in her bedroom, Lydia wished she had werewolf ears so she could hear what her parents were saying. Instead, she heard her phone ringing and reached into her

purse.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison greeted, sounding angry and amused all at once.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked; the headache that had set in as soon as they entered Mion coming back in full throttle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Cora Hale?"

Lydia gritted her teeth. "Stiles told Scott, didn't he?"

"Yeah along with the rest of the pack."

"We're not a pack Allison."

She left Beacon Hills behind and the long-forgotten nickname made her heart twinge.

"So is it true?" Allison asked and Lydia could practically see the girl biting the skin around her thumb, a habit she had also forgotten about.

"Yes and no." Lydia said.

"What does that mean?"

"You have to swear not to tell anyone. Not even your fiancé."

"What am I, Stiles? Mi secreto es tu secreto."

Lydia sighed and flipped over looking up at her pink ceiling. She always loved the color. It reminded her of home.

"I didn't want my mom to stress out about my living situation up at MIT so I told her I was dating someone. When we went out to eat we bumped into Stiles and Malia. In order to

stop myself from committing murder on the lanky, freckled, boy, I snuck out to take a sip from my flask."

"You kept that?"

"It's a stupid gift but it's a useful one. Besides, this was an emergency. Anyway, as I was drinking, Cora jumped out from behind a dumpster, all wolfed out. She thought I was

gonna attack her or something."

"Well, she's a Hale and this is Beacon Hills. You can't really blame her."

"I can and I did. As my shitty luck would have it, my mom walked by and before I knew what was happening, she thought Cora and I were dating."

"And you didn't tell her different?"

"No. Cora tried to but then I convinced her to play along. It's only for a few months. Besides, I'm not gonna see her often anyway."

"I don't know Lydia. This is a pretty small town. And your mom doesn't seem like the type to not give Cora the 3rd degree."

A knock at the door and the sound of her mom calling her made her stop talking.

"I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell your girlfriend I said hi."

"Your sense of humour has rapidly degraded Argent." Lydia growled into the phone.

She left the bed and bounded downstairs where she found Cora and her mom, standing across from each other. Natalie seemed to be laughing at something Cora said.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked and Natalie turned to give her a look.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Cora asked, leaning against the door.

"Come on Matchstick, I know you're mad, but I bought a piece offering."

She held out Lydia's jacket and Lydia took it.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, immediately noticing it wasn't her jacket.

"In the alley. But I admit I came with an alterior motive."

Cora turned towards Natalie. "Ma'am, I am sorry for that horrendous display back at the restaurant. My name is Cora Hale and it is an absolute delight to meet you."

Natalie shook Cora's hand as Lydia stood still. She wasn't sure if this was a nightmare or not.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stick around, Ms. Martin. I had to get back to work. My manager's been on my case lately."

"Don't worry sweetie, that's completely fine." Natalie said, stepping back and gesturing towards the hallway.

"Trust me, I'm sure we'll get to know each other just fine."

"I hope so." Cora said. "I want to know all of Lydia's embarrassing stories."

"Trust me, there are plenty."

While the two laughed, Lydia nearly screamed.

"Mom! Can I talk to Cora upstairs?"

Cora tilted her head at Lydia, her lips quirked up into a smile. She was absolutely enjoying this.

Natalie nodded, confused at her daughters behavior.

Cora followed Lydia up the stairs and grinned when Natalie shouted, "The door stays open!"

Lydia dropped the jacket on to her bed and waited a second to make sure her mom wasn't listening. She turned around to see Cora reading the titles of the books she had left

behind. She pulled out a black and white book and looked at Lydia.

"Silverstein. My favorite. I really like-"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lydia harshly whispered.

Cora put the book back and grinned.

"I'm just here to pay my girlfriend a visit after work."

"Is this some sick joke?"

"What, the fake girlfriend part or me giving you hell for it?"

"Both."

"You said I have to pretend we're dating and I agreed. This is what girlfriend's do. If I'm gonna act, I'm gonna act well, Lydia Martin."

She patted her jeans and looked at Lydia. "Besides, I finally figured out what my part of the bargain is."

Lydia crossed her arms as she waited for Cora to fish out a piece of paper from her pocket. She gave it to Lydia who looked at it.

"I'm not buying you the continent of Europe."

"No, it's not-" Cora rolled her eyes and jutted a finger at the label. Lydia squinted.

"Basel, Switzerland? I'm sorry, I don't think you realize this, but I'll be more specific, I AM NOT BUYING YOU ANY SORT OF LAND IN EUROPE."

"Really, really? No you genius moron, I want you to buy me a plane ticket."

"To Basel?"

"Or any European city of my choice."

Lydia sighed. "That costs money."

"Pretending to be in love with you costs me things more precious than money. Like my sanity and my patience. I figure this will even us out."

Lydia sighed. "Fine. If we pull this off and I leave Beacon Hills with my mother happy, I'll buy you the plane ticket."

Cora held out her hand and they shook.

She turned to leave but Lydia called her again.

"Oh and please come up with a better nickname. 'Matchstick' really? I know you Hale's aren't the smartest but you can do a lot better."

"How about Little-Miss-Pink-Wearing-Pain-in-the-Ass."

"That's fine. I have one for you Cora 'Can't Wear Anything But Black' Hale. I mean is it a werewolf thing? Do bright colors hurt your eyes?"

Cora rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "You have no right to criticize my color sense when your room looks like this."

"I was young."

"You moved out when you were seventeen. That's not young enough to excuse this disgusting room. You're not a princess anymore, Matchstick."

Cora turned to leave when Lydia remembered the jacket. She grabbed it and looked at Cora.

"By the way, this isn't mine."

Cora looked at the jacket and then at Lydia.

"I know."

She left without another word.

Lydia paused, wondering if the girl would come back. When she didn't she slumped back down on her bed and picked up her phone.

She texted Allison.

"**She met my mom. If I don't survive till your wedding, you'll know why."**

She put down her phone and gazed at the ceiling, thinking of what Cora had said. She remembered back in sixth grade when her dad had helped her paint her favorite poem on

the ceiling in sweeping curly letters. Though it was painted over when she entered high school, Lydia remembered every word.

_**"Draw a crazy picture,**_

_**Write a nutty poem,**_

_**Sing a mumble-gumble song,**_

_**Whistle through your comb.**_

_**Do a loony-goony dance**_

_**'Cross the kitchen floor,**_

_**Put something silly in the world**_

_**That ain't been there before."**_

She turned over and pushed the jacket aside. It was only when she heard the clang as it hit the ground that she inspected it. Inside the dark jacket, was her flask, wrapped up tight. Lying next to the flask was a note scrawled in messy, handwriting.

"Bottom's up Matchstick Martin."

She groaned and scrunched up the paper. She could practically see Cora's grin as she wrote the note. She turned over and closed her eyes, trying to wipe the image of Cora's smirk from her mind.


	3. Cora Meets the Cousins

_"Family isn't something that's supposed to be static, or set. People marry in, divorce out. They're born, they die. It's always evolving, turning into something else." — Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Cora walked into the dark apartment and found Erica in the dark, smiling at her laptop. She looked up at Cora and grinned.

"It's Boyd!" Cora walked over to the laptop and was greeted by the sight of one of her oldest friends.

His eyes shined brightly but Stiles had installed a webcam that let them see Boyd's eyes clearly despite his werewolf form.

"How's Beacon Hills?" Boyd asked.

"Less dangerous now that Deaton and Stiles have closed off the Nemeton." Cora responded, sitting down besides Erica.

"What about you, Verny? How's it up there in Vermont?"

"Cold. But that's nothing new. I did hire a new shop assistant. The kid can barely recite the alphabet."

"Why would you hire someone like that to work in a bookshop?"

Boyd shrugged. "I felt bad for him."

He paused and then looked at Cora. "Oh dude, can you stop by Derek's loft and make sure he hasn't touched my gym bag. I want to grab it when I come back to visit."

"Yeah sure but it's not Derek's loft anymore. It's just sort of sitting there."

"Where is he now?"

"With Braeden in Argentina. On an assignment with some hunters or something."

Erica leaned in closer to the screen. "Boyd, you said you were coming back to visit? When, where, and why the fuck didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Boyd laughed. "You know I'm coming back for Christmas."

"Come back now. I miss you, baby."

Cora smacked her arm. "Dude, I'm still right here. Keep your hormones in check."

Erica smacked her arm back. "Don't listen to her, Boyd. It just so happens that our little Cora has also found love in this wicked town. She's been dating none other than-"

Cora jumped on top of Erica and covered her mouth. She turned to the webcam. "Boyd, Erica will call you later."

"Um…okay, bye Erica! I love you."

"She says she loves you too."

Cora slammed the laptop shut and watched as Erica tried to wriggle free.

"What's wrong with you?" Erica said.

"Who told you?"

"I got the text from Kira."

"Kira?" Cora yelped. "She's all the way in Los Angeles!"

"I know! It really hurt my feelings that she would find out before your own roommate."

Cora got off Erica, running her hands through her hair.

"It was probably Stiles. That kid's mouth is bigger than his body."

"How long has this been going on?"

Cora looked at her watch. "About four hours now."

Erica gave her a blank look and Cora sighed, flopping down on the couch. She put her feet up in Erica's lap and though Erica wrinkled her nose, she didn't move away.

"She doesn't want her mom to worry about her in MIT so she lied and told her she's dating someone."

"And her mom thought that someone was you?"

"More or less."

"And you went along with it cause she's a hot redhead?" Cora snorted.

"Please. She's pale, too freckly, and thinks she better than everyone else because she can afford to go to M.I.T."

"Didn't she win a scholarship?"

"That's not the point. The point is: I agreed to go along with it because in return, she's buying me a plane ticket to Switzerland."

Erica looked at Cora. "What's there in Switzerland?"

Cora shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe not Switzerland. Maybe France. Just away from here."

Erica sighed. "She must be pretty desperate if she's willing to shell out money for tickets to Switzerland."

Cora nodded. "I don't get why she doesn't have a boyfriend. M.I.T must be crawling with nerds that would want to date her."

Erica pouted her lips. "As opposed to here, where there's only one nerd who wants to date her?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "I'm not a nerd."

When Erica opened her mouth to say something Cora continued. "And I don't want to date her!"

* * *

Café Nuray was slow as usual when Cora walked in, thankfully finding shelter from the rain.

She took off her beanie and crossed the room to the bookshelf that was always kept well stocked. The books were free to take but most people bought copies of their own back to the bookshelf.

She ordered a coffee from the server and headed to her empty table in the corner. With a pile of books on her table, a warm coffee in her hand, and the soundtrack of rain at the window, she was prepared to be in the café for the next few hours.

It had been an hour when the sound of loud heels and a child's babbling caught her attention. She looked up and watched as four women, one holding a child, walked in. It was Lydia who noticed Cora first and if Cora could define panic, it would be the look on the redhead's face.

Natalie followed Lydia's eyes and beamed at Lydia.

"Is that Cora?" Natalie asked as Lydia rapidly shook her head.

Natalie ignored her daughter and the group made their way towards Cora.

Cora was used to fleeing from situations that meant danger. She had escaped fires that killed her family, packs of wolves that wanted to kill her uncle's crimes, supernatural creatures that spit poison. Despite this, Cora seemed stuck to her chair.

"Cora, what a surprise!" Natalie said, going around the table and giving her a strong hug.

All Cora could do was stand up and blink rapidly at Lydia.

It looked like she was doing her best impression of a deer.

"Well, Lydia, aren't you going to introduce us?" the taller girl told her.

Her hair was a dark brown that matched Natalie but unlike Natalie, her smile wasn't genuine. It seemed to be an almost painful process. The squirming little girl with the extremely curly hair grabbed a book of the table, her pudgy hands crinkling the pages.

"Yeah, sorry." Lydia said and Cora realized this was the first time she had ever heard Lydia apologize for anything.

"These are my cousins Louise and Robbi. The little one is Kaylie, Louise's daughter. This is Cora Hale, my..." Lydia paused and Cora raised her eyebrows.

"My girlfriend." Lydia finally spit out.

Cora's eyes flicked over to the women standing behind Louise. Robbi looked nothing like the other three. She had light brown skin, hazel eyes, curly blonde hair, and though she wasn't smiling, she seemed to regard Cora with something other than panic or curiosity. Cora would almost call it friendliness.

Louise was the first to sit down at the table which Cora only realized was entirely too small to fit all six of them. However, Robbi grabbed Kaylie's hand and they walked over to the bookshelf too peruse the books. Natalie noticed the tension between Cora and Lydia and convinced Louise to go with her to the bathroom.

"What then fuck are you doing to me?" Cora asked as soon as they were sitting down and were semi-alone.

"How was I supposed to know you were here? What are you even doing here?"

Cora shook her head, refusing to answer.

Lydia kept pushing. "What you just like the aesthetics' of this place? Have a crush on the barista?"

Cora took a deep breath. "It was the full moon last night."

Lydia looked chastised but still managed to say "So what?"

"Well, I can barely sleep as it is but it gets worse after a moon. All I want to do is run. My muscles are still jittery. That's what I was doing. Running."

"For how long?" "About three hours."

"Three hours! Do you hate your life?"

Cora nodded. "Most of the time."

Cora looked at the books. "I was headed home when the rain hit. This was the closest place. And then you and your flock had to show up."

"Oh please, like you and your pack of wolf buddies don't do everything together.

" "When have you ever seen me with a pack?" Cora argued, effectively silencing Lydia.

"Look, I'll just say I have to leave, it's not a big deal." Cora said, getting up.

Lydia leaned in close, hand over Cora's wrist. Cora smelled the strong apple cinnamon that clung to Lydia's skin and slowly sat back down.

She gazed at her wrist where Lydia's hand had been.

"You're making a scene." Cora said, even though no one was looking at them.

"Listen, you can't leave now. It'll look suspicious."

"Oh I'm sorry, are we international spies now?"

"Just bear with me for half hours, then you're free to leave."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll really make a scene. And we Martins, we're blabbers. Whatever happens in this café will travel all throughout Beacon Hills."

When Cora was silent Lydia tapped the table with her fingernails.

"Look, just half an hour, alright. Then you can go."

Cora's back straightened and she saluted Lydia. "Sir-yes-sir!"

A few minutes passed and Robbi and Kaylie came back. Robbi looked exhausted.

"Quite the book critic, this one." Robbi said, taking Kaylie into her lap. "She nearly spit up at The Scarlett Letter and wouldn't even touch any of Ginsberg's stuff."

"Feeling's mutual kid." Cora said.

"I'm afraid we didn't really meet properly. My name's Robbi, Lydia's cousin."

Cora shook her hand but Robbi didn't let go for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," She said when the Cora's eyes flicked to their hands. "You look familiar."

"Do you work at the hospital?" Lydia asked. "Cora's a fan of dangerous situations."

"You said your last name was Hale right?" Robbi asked.

"Derek Hale?" Cora said, already dreading the conversation. "He's my brother."

Robbi snapped her fingers. "Yes, that's where I know you from! I've seen you and your friends around. I've actually gotten really close with Kira and Allison."

"Are you a nurse?" Cora asked.

"I'm doing my residency actually."

Cora raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. I'd say I'd love to see you again but in your line of work, I'm sure that's not a positive."

Robbi laughed along with Cora. Lydia joined in a little late, her laugh louder and out of place.

Natalie and Louise came back, along with a server who laid out there coffees and pastries.

Kaylie reached her arms out toward Natalie and she grabbed them, giggling.

"Lets go outside!" Kaylie shouted and Natalie grinned.

"You girls catch up. I'm gonna go see what wild adventure this one's taking me on." Natalie said as the two moved towards the door.

The four girls sat there and Robbi, Cora, and Lydia fell into an easy conversation.

"Louise, are you okay?" Lydia asked after a few minutes.

The girl hadn't touched her coffee or participated in the conversation. "Fine, there's no place on Earth I rather be." she said bitterly.

Cora grinned. "No offense, Louise, but when I say that I feel the exact opposite."

Lydia turned her head right towards Cora. "Yeah, she's not exactly the happiest of people."

"Except when I'm with you dear." Cora replied, putting on a simpering smile.

"When my aunt told me about you two I didn't believe it." Robbi said, looking back and forth between the two. "I mean I didn't even know you liked girls!"

"Neither did she." Cora said and felt a sharp kick to her shin.

She didn't grimace even as the table rattled.

"How long have you two been going out?"

"Two years-"

"A few months-" The two girls answered at the same time.

Robbi raised her eyebrows.

"Is it an on-and-off again thing?"

Lydia nodded, thankful for her cousin answering her own question.

"You could do better." Louise told Lydia, glaring at Cora.

Cora bobbed her head, taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Lydia said.

"I mean come on Lydia. Dating a leather wearing lay-about just to piss off your mom is juvenile, don't you think?"

"Hey, her mom loves me!" Cora said.

"The awful haircut, the piercings, it's just pathetic. I bet you have a few trashy tattoos as well."

"No, she doesn't." Lydia began even as Cora was taking off her jacket. She revealed her full sleeve to the girl and Robbi sipped her coffee but she was smiling.

Louise looked at her Lydia, sucking her cheeks in. "See. She might as well have another tattoo across her chest labeled: Liability."

"Wow, you're an asshole." Cora said, putting her jacket back on. "And I thought Lydia was a piece of work."

"Why did you even come here if you were going to be this rude?" Lydia asked Louise.

Louise shrugged. "I didn't know she was going to be here. And I didn't know that Aunt Natalie was telling the truth. Your mom shouldn't be worried about you being lonely. She should be worried about you being with her." She nodded her head at Cora.

"Hey!" Lydia said, leaning forward. "You can't talk to her like that, alright?"

Louise huffed and got up, heading to the restroom.

"What's her problem?" Lydia asked Robbi.

" Don't give her any attention." Robbi said, touching Cora's knee. "I really like tattoos." Lydia's eyes flicked over to where Robbi's hand had landed and pretended not to notice.

* * *

After another agonizing fifteen minutes, Natalie and Kaylie returned.

"Where did you two run off to?" Louise asked, taking her daughter into her hands.

"Nowhere." Natalie said, hiding a bag full of candy behind her hands. She winked at Lydia and Cora couldn't help but smile at the exchange between mother and daughter. "Alright, well, we need to get going." Louise said, standing up.

She held a hand out to Cora. "Nice to meet you." The two shook hands and it was only Lydia and Robbi that knew about the ice in their touch.

Robbi got up to walk them out and it was only then that Cora remembered.

"Oh wait, Kaylie." Kaylie turned around and Louise huffed.

Cora grabbed a book from the pile she had on the table and kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"You're six now, right?" Kaylie nodded, paying more attention to the book then to Cora.

"Well, this book is one of my favorite books. It has been for as long as I can remember. You can have it if you want." Robbi looked at Cora and then at the bookshelf.

"Are you allowed to take the books away?"

"Don't worry about it." Cora said with a grin. "That's my own copy."

"Where the Sidewalk Ends!" Kaylie delightfully exclaimed, the title.

Cora smiled. "That's right. 'Where the Sidewalk Ends.' I think you'll love it."

"What do you say?" Louise replied, even as her hand was one the door.

"Thank you." she said, leaning up on her tiptoes and wrapping her small arms around Cora's neck.

Though the brunette was surprised, she hugged the girl back. Robbi watched the two and a warm smile graced her face.

Natalie left with the cousins and Kaylie and Cora waved goodbye. She then stood up and turned around to see Lydia, who was very busy pretending not to notice what just happened.

It might have been Cora's werewolf vision but she could've sworn she saw a faint blush on Lydia's cheeks.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride back home." Cora said as they sat in the parking lot of her apartment building.

"I must say, you're cousins were lovely. Especially when I overheard Louise calling me a tramp to Robbi on their way out. Tell me, has she read an outdated slang book or is she a time traveler from the 1920s?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

Cora shrugged. "Trust me when I say this, Matchstick. I don't give two shits what your red haired, Louis Vuitton wearing kin think of me. I just feel sorry for the kid. She's too sweet to grow up around something as toxic as your cousin."

"Louise barely sees her. She spends most of her time with Robbi." Lydia said.

Cora smiled fondly and Lydia tried not to notice. She had been doing that a lot that morning.

"Speaking of Robbi, I guess I was wrong. Not all of you Martin's are horrible. In fact, I think Robbi is far more than just not-horrible. Definitely the best of your lot."

Lydia tried to smile back but an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"You say my 'lot' like you Hales are a bunch of diplomats and scholars."

"No, no, we're….what is it you said…ah, yes, leather-wearing lay-abouts."

Lydia was silent for a few seconds before she quietly said "I didn't say that."

Cora scoffed. "Oh come on Martin. Everyone knows what you think of me. You can barely stand Derek much less his younger, poorer sister"

"You think I don't like you because you don't have money? You really think I'm that shallow?"

"I don't have to think. I know you." Lydia opened her mouth to say something when her eyes locked on something outside and she let out a scream.

Cora automatically leaned towards Lydia, covering the smaller girl, from whatever scared her.

"What is it?"

"Your brother!"

Cora turned to see where Lydia was looking and found Derek and Erica standing by the driver's side of the car.

Derek seemed to be frowning so Cora knew that nothing was wrong. Erica on the other hand had a shit-eating grin that Cora had become very familiar with over the years.

Cora got out of the car and headed to her brother, a smile on her face.

"I thought you'd be in Argentina till December." Cora said. Her brother shook her head and wrapped a large arm around Cora. This was the closest he ever got to giving her a hug.

"We were but Braeden got called in on another assignment and Deaton didn't have anything for me so I thought I'd head back here for a while."

"When did you get back?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, hello Lydia." Derek said, momentarily forgetting she was there

. He looked back at Cora. "I got back two days ago. I didn't wanna see you till after the moon though."

Cora nodded, understanding.

Derek nudged Erica.

"Erica knew all about it but she wanted it to be a surprise."

Erica shrugged. "Well, Christmas is coming soon and I figured having Hulk here will be cheaper than an actual present."

Derek nodded and the four of them stood awkwardly.

But the grin on Erica's face widened. "You know, Derek, I bet you're wondering why Lydia's here at your sister's apartment."

"Is there something wrong?" Derek immediately asked, looking around.

"Will you calm down with the whole constant vigilance thing for once?" Erica chastised. "No one is in any immediate danger of decapitation or possession."

Erica looked at Cora who shook her head. "No, no, you see Lydia and Cora have recently-"

"Erica!" Cora and Lydia shouted at the same time.

Erica giggled but she didn't say anything else.

Derek just looked back and forth and scratched his beard. "Will anyone tell me what's going on?"

Cora looked at Lydia who shrugged. "He's your brother. Tell him what you want."

Cora took a deep breath and looked up at Derek. "Lydia's my girlfriend."

Lydia and Derek both said "what" at the same time.

Erica just looked like she was in the middle of watching a very exciting movie.

Cora looked at Lydia who stood still, surprised but silent.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few months now."

"Long distance." Lydia hurriedly added.

Derek took a step back and let out a deep breath as if he was being deflated.

He shook his head and looked at Cora. "Wh-what? Are you sure?"

Cora tilted her headed, confused.

"What do you mean? Yes, of course I'm sure that I'm dating Lydia Martin."

"Um…wow, okay." Derek said, repeatedly nodding his head.

"There's no problem is there?" Cora said and Derek shook his head.

"No, no um…problem. It's just…Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lydia rolled her eyes but walked with him a ways away.

"You're going to give me the whole 'break her heart, I'll break your neck speech' right?"

Derek's straightened his jacket and did his best to look offended.

"I'm her big brother. I don't want her to get hurt."

Lydia smiled and patted his shoulder.

"And I'm her…" She paused, the silly word still sounding heavy on her tongue.

"And I'm her girlfriend. I don't want her to get hurt either. So stop with the speeches, alright. Now unless you have some other vague threat to make, I have other plans."

Lydia turned around sharply, aware of everyone's eyes on her. She walked towards Cora, planted a quick kiss on her cheek, and got in her car.

"You wanna come up for some coffee?" Erica asked Derek after Lydia left.

Derek nodded and the two began to walk to the apartment.

Cora followed in a daze, absentmindedly rubbing her cheek and trying to forget the scent of apple cinnamon.


	4. Cora Gets Punched and Lydia Takes a Ride

"And I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald

The bar had been relatively slow which was always something Cora was thankful for. Most of her shift was spent reading and occasionally pouring drinks to jaded businessmen and tired construction workers.

The jukebox kept playing songs Cora didn't recognize and the booths were empty save for the last one, where her coworker was studying for a test. The lighting from the yellow lanterns overhead and the walls covered with posters of old punk bands made Cora wonder why this place wasn't more popular for the younger crowd. She didn't bother asking her manager and was content to spend the rest of the night reading.

It was seven when the doors opened and the sound of Stiles laugh made Cora look up from her book. Stiles and Scott were laughing about some stupid movie which Cora couldn't remember the name of. Allison and Malia followed in after them, Allison clutching a long stick that Cora knew was just her collapsible bow. Malia's shirt was dirty and there was some soot on her face but she looked fine and confused like always.

Allison was the first to spot Cora but Scott was the first to say something about it.

"Cora?" he said, making his way over to her while Stiles did his best to make himself scarce. "I didn't know you were working tonight!"

Scott always sounded like he hadn't seen a person in years.

"I'm covering for someone." Cora said and Scott smiled. The boy was always smiling about something. Cora wasn't surprised when Allison had fallen in love with him. Anyone  
could've fallen in love with the boy's dopey grin.

"Wanna come over for a drink?" he asked.

"Can't Mccall. I'm working. Thanks for the offer, though."

Scott shrugged and went back to the table, joining Malia and Stiles. Allison lingered at the bar, playing with a bowl of nuts that Cora had set out.

"What's up with the dirt on Malia's face?" Cora asked, wiping down the bar with a discarded rag.

"Stiles had some problems with the Nemeton."

Cora froze and looked up. "What do you mean? Is it open again?"

"No, no, everything's fine. Sometimes, something that's left over shows up. Nothing to worry about. Deaton said everything's fine. Malia just happened to chase down  
something that looked like a demon. It was a very large, very lost dog."

"Then what's with the crossbow?" Cora asked, jutting her head towards the black stick.

Allison smiled. "Good eye. It's for emergencies."

Cora shook her head. "So you guys decided to come to the bar after? Two of the four of you can't get drunk. There's no point."

"Actually, Stiles is working on a little project he calls Shiftjuice."

"Shiftjuice?"

"Alcohol for werewolves. O were-coyotes. Were-anything, actually."

"That's a niche market isn't it?"

Allison laughed and looked around. "It's quiet today."

"Don't jinx it."

Allison grabbed a handful of nuts and popped them into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully before speaking again.

"So, listen, a bunch of us are throwing Lydia a birthday party."

Cora looked up from her book. "Isn't her birthday on August 12th?"

Allison smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Cora remained silent, ignored Allison's smile.

"Her birthday's passed but since none of us have celebrated the last few years, we were gonna throw her a huge surprise party a few weeks from now."

"Don't tell Stilinski anything about it. He'll blab it to Lydia the second he sees her."

"Don't worry. Stiles won't tell her anything."

"How do you know?"

"I threatened him with an arrow to the foot if he so much as breathes a word about the party."

Cora nodded impressed.

"You're invited too, by the way." Allison said.

"No thanks, parties aren't exactly my thing."

"Trust me, I've known that the second I met you. But the rest of the pack is going to be there."

"We're not a pack, Allison." Cora said and Allison smiled again.

"Funny, Lydia said the same thing."

Cora shrugged. "It's true."

"No it's not. We are a pack. The things we've been through, the things we've done…you can't come out of that alone and expect to survive. Whether it's now or years from  
now, we'll always need each other. That's what a pack is."

Cora shrugged. "I haven't needed a pack. And I'm still fine."

"What about Erica? Or Boyd?"

Cora remained silent and Allison looked back at the table where Scott was showing Malia how to play chopsticks with their fingers.

"We were just a bunch of tired, scared kids looking out for each other. In a way, we still kinda are. If that's not a pack I don't know what is. And you are part of the pack, you always  
will be. And in saying that, I'm also saying you're invited to the party."

Allison smiled and walked back to the table but Cora didn't look up.

An hour later, Cora finally left the bar, tugging on her jacket.

"Cora? Where are you going?" Scott asked as she headed for the door.

"Home." Cora said, putting on her beanie and grabbing her helmet from the end of the bar.

"No, come on, Danny's throwing this get together at his place and we were gonna head over there."

"I'm a little too old to hang out with you guys." Cora said.

"You're literally the same age as me." Stiles said. When Cora looked at him, he became very focused on his beer.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Allison urged. "Besides I know for a fact that Erica's going."

Cora looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"She texted me and told me she's already there."

Cora rolled her eyes.

"It's not gonna be fun going back to an empty apartment." Scott told her, standing up.

Cora groaned and Allison nudged her shoulder.

"Please, Cora, I'm sure-"

"Fine, fine, just stop fucking talking." Cora said, walking out the door and to her motorcycle.

"He lives in a mansion?" Robbi said, looking at her cousin.

"You should've seen his apartment in New York." Lydia told Robbi, looking up at the house.

The party was in full swing. People were pulling up to a lit driveway, carrying various drinks. Strobe lights set up around the entrance made the place look like a nightclub.  
The pool was full of half-naked bodies and each corner of the room seemed to have a couple making out in it.

"You guys party like teenagers." Robbi told her as they made their way up to the driveway.

"I can't believe you've never been to one of Danny's party's." Lydia said. "They're legendary."

"I moved here a few years ago. You've known him since high school, give me a break."

"Well, you're pretty popular seeing as how you're invited." Lydia said.

"That's not saying much. The whole town seems to be invited."

"Robbi!" a voice shouted from behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Scott and Allison walking towards them, hand in hand. Cora was behind the couple, a sour expression on her face. Her helmet was in one  
hand and her keys in the other.

"Allison!" Robbi said, walking over to the couple and giving her a hug. Scott grabbed Robbi and gave her a bear hug, lifting up the shorter girl and swinging her around.

"We haven't seen you in forever dude!" Scott said, putting the girl down.

"You guys know each other?" Cora asked, looking back and forth between Scott and Robbi.

"We kinda grew up together." Scott said.

"Yeah, my mom was a nurse just like Scott's." Robbi added.

"And now you're gonna be a surgeon!" Scott said, giving her a high-five.

"Hi Cora." Robbi said making sure Cora was looking in her direction. Cora merely nodded before looking up at the house.

"Holy fuck. This kid must shit money."

"Like you're one to talk." Lydia said, falling in step with Cora. "Your family has a house on every country."

"My family." Cora said, as they climbed up the steps that led to the main gate. "Not me."

The doors were open and the foyer led out to a living room packed with people. The lights were dimmed and the sounds of electronic music thumped throughout the room.  
Everywhere Cora looked someone was either drinking alcohol or preparing to drink alcohol.

"Danny!" Lydia said, running over to a tall boy with dimples.

They all crowded around Danny who introduced them to his fiancé and took them on a tour of the house that led to the kitchen.

It was only when Lydia turned around to find Allison that she heard someone shouting "Shots, shots, shots!"

She walked back to the living room to find that Erica had found Cora. She was standing next to the brunette, holding a half-empty bottle of tequila and leading the chanting.  
Every time Cora slammed one shot glass down, Erica poured another. Lydia lost count after the eight one. Cora was drinking them like they were tiny cups of water.

Lydia pushed her way through the crowd and dragged Cora away just as she was about to take another shot. Erica smiled after them.

She led Cora to a tiny nook underneath the stairs and closed the door. The room was tiny and but Lydia turned on the flashlight on her phone. When she looked at Cora, she  
found the girl's eyes glowing golden.

"Don't do that!" she said, smacking Cora. Cora laughed and changed her eyes back.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she said, looking around.

"What were you doing out there?" Lydia asked, trying to put as much ice in her voice as possible. Cora could smell the peppermint around Lydia, in her hair, on her porcelain  
skin, in every move she made. It wasn't like the apple cinnamon from earlier. It was stronger it drew her in.

"I was mingling."

"You're a werewolf. You can't get drunk."

Cora grinned. "The guy that bet me fifty dollars if I took twenty shots doesn't need to know that. And I promised half of it to Erica if she helped me make it look convincing."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're being immature."

"Says the girl who carries a flask everywhere. Don't pretend I didn't notice you stowing it away in your pocket."

"That's different. A lot of these guys are drunk and very big. You might get hurt."

Cora shrugged. "Why do you even care?"

It was Lydia's turn to shrug and take a step back. "I don't. Do whatever you want Hale."

She left the closet without another word, leaving Cora alone and sober.

"Where's your honeymoon?" Danny asked. They were outside by the pool where it was empty of anyone else. The weather was too cold and there was no alcohol. No one but  
Lydia noticed.

"France." Allison answered immediately.

"Los Angeles." Scott answered immediately.

The two looked at each other and giggled.

"Can you please tell him that Los Angeles is the absolute worst place for a honeymoon?" Allison urged her friends.

"She's right, Scott." Robbi said. "I've lived in L.A. Unless you want smog and the smell of piss to follow you around, you best go to France."

"Robbi's right." Danny said. "France has class. That's where Patrick and I are planning on honeymooning. And besides, think about this, you'll always have a chance to go to  
LA, its close by. France is on another continent."

Malia looked at Allison. "You should just go camping."

"And not shower for a week?" Allison asked. Malia nodded, enthusiastically.

The sliding doors opened and Cora walked in, a giant bruise on her neck and a cut on her lip. Erica followed after, her cheeks flushed. She looked like she had won a battle.

Lydia and Robbi turned around but Robbi was first to her feet.

"What happened?" Robbi asked and Cora smiled gently.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." she said.

"No, you're not." Lydia said, reaching up and gently stroking Cora's cheek. If either girl felt goose bumps, they didn't say anything.

"Yes, I am." she replied, taking a step to the side and looking at Danny.

"She's better than fine." Erica said, punching her in the shoulder. "She might've ended a family line back there."

"Danny, thanks for the party but I gotta get home." Cora replied, wiping the blood from her lip. She could feel the cut healing already.

Danny stood up and nodded but Lydia kept stopping her from leaving. Cora was standing against Lydia and the pool and every time she tried to take a step to the side, Lydia  
would block her.

"Who did this?" she said, taking a step towards the girl.

"What? No one." Cora replied, taking a step back, closer to the edge of the pool.

"Bullshit. Who. Did. This?"

For every step back Cora took, Lydia would close the distance. They right on the edge of the pool but almost everyone was too entertained by their argument to notice.

Cora could barely breathe. The smell of peppermint that clung to Lydia's skin was clouding her senses. She made a note to tell Lydia to tone down the perfume but she  
couldn't escape.

Lydia took another step towards her and Cora took another step back. She felt her feet land on and then sink through water. She only had a second to reach out, grab cloth,  
before she was completely submerged in the pool.

Stiles shouted and threw up his hands like he watched a soccer goal. Scott was the first one at the pool, prepared to dive in and help the girls should either be hurt. Lydia  
popped up first, catching her breath, and looking around. Cora joined soon after a wide grin on her face. When Lydia saw Cora's grin she shrieked, angrily.

Cora swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself up. Her grin grew wider as she saw Lydia glare at her.

"What?"

"You did that on purpose!" Lydia said.

"No, I didn't." Cora replied, running a hand through her wet hair.

"She's right." Robbi added. "You were so close that when she took a step back she fell in the pool. She needed something to hold on to."

"I'll go grab you guys a couple of towels." Danny said, quickly removing himself from the awkward situation.

Lydia swam to the edge and Cora held out a hand, trying to help her up. Lydia slapped her hand away and grabbed Robbi's hand instead.

"Hey Matchstick?" Cora shouted as the redhead began to walk away.

"What?" Lydia snapped.

"You forgot your shoes."

Lydia turned around and narrowed her eyes, trying to see clearly into the pool water. Sure enough, her pair of black heels had sunk to the bottom.

"Well, aren't you going to get them?" Lydia said, crossing her arms.

"And why would I?"

"Come on, Cora." Scott said. "She's your girlfriend."

Cora shook her head, ready to tell him how wrong he was but then caught Lydia's eye and sighed. She kicked off her sneakers and took off her shirt, revealing a black sports  
bra. There was no point in getting them wetter.

Lydia watched as the girl smoothly dove to the bottom, grabbed her shoes, and sprang back up. She tried not to pay attention as Cora got up out of the pool, her arms and  
abs flexing at the effort. She tried not to notice the droplets of water sliding down her flat stomach.

She stood up and walked over to Lydia and handed her the shoes.

"Thanks sweetie." Lydia said and Cora gave her the finger.

"Stop it you two." Robbi said. "Look Danny's coming back with some towels."

Danny handed the girls the towels and then looked at Cora.

"Listen, I know you have to go but come on, you'll freeze like that. Let me put your clothes in the dryer and you can hang out for a half an hour."

Cora shrugged but handed Danny the soaking t-shirt, her face showing nothing but disgruntlement.

The party was winding down and everyone was inside. Cora sat by the terrace, looking at the bright city. She was wearing a plaid shirt and baggy pajama pants that Danny

had lent her but she still felt cold.

She heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Lydia. The girl was barefoot, wearing a dark t-shirt and leggings, presumably given to her by Allison.

"Go away Lydia." Cora said.

"You're missing the party." Lydia replied, standing next to Cora. Cora shrugged.

"I don't like parties."

Lydia sat down besides Cora.

"I don't like being in a pool with all my clothes on. And not having a ride home. And my old physics professor's lectures, I especially didn't like those."

Cora looked at her. The makeup was gone from her face and her hair fell in soft waves on her shoulders. She looked softer.

Cora smiled and leaned her head a little closer. Lydia leaned back.

"What are you doing?"

"You have freckles." Cora said. "I never noticed that."

"The makeup usually covers them."

"Why?"

Lydia shrugged.

"I like freckles." Cora said. "You're an idiot for trying to cover them up."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had to cater to your every whim when it comes to my own appearance."

Cora sighed. "And I didn't realize I had to cater to your every whim when it comes to parties. Getting your shoes, giving you a ride, what's next? Picking up your dry cleaning?"

"You didn't have to get my shoes, you know? It's not like anyone forced you."

"And have Mccall question my honor?"

"Well, he wouldn't question your honor if you behaved like a decent girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Cora shouted and Lydia closed her eyes in frustration.

"Yes, I know this. You know this. Erica and Allison know this. But as far as everyone else is concerned, we're dating."

"And as far as everyone else is concerned, you're a decent human being. It's funny how many ways we can find to deceive people, isn't it?"

There was a silence before Cora got up.

"What happened earlier? When you came out here with the bruises." Lydia asked, the night sounds of crickets adding background music.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing." Lydia urged. "Listen, I may not be a decent human being but I don't want anyone beating you up. Not while we're fake dating at least. Got to keep my  
girlfriend looking good."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're clearly in my league. That's a rare find."

Cora raised her eyebrows surprised but all Lydia did was shrug.

"What? Anyone can see you're a solid seven. And when you smile, you move up to a nine."

"Did someone just hit me on the dead? Am I having a trip right now? Am I on a trip right now? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're going to give me a ride later. Now, tell me why and how someone beat you up?"

Cora shrugged and Lydia nudged her.

"Shame. I'm sure Switzerland looks beautiful in January."

"Fine, fine, alright! Remember the guy who bet me I couldn't take the shots. Well, after I won he wouldn't give me the money, so…."

"You confronted him." Lydia said, letting out a deep and frustrated breath. "And he gave you those bruises."

Cora nodded. "I would've wolfed out but there were too many people around. So Erica and I improvised."

"What did you do instead?"

"Kicked him in the nuts. I also helped Erica slash his tires."

"Can you go a day without committing a misdemeanor?"

Cora grinned. "I haven't really tried."

The streets were empty off everything except cars and silence as Cora and Lydia walked down the hill, away from Danny's house.

"What?" Lydia asked, as Cora kept looking back.

"The sound of your heels isn't as grating to my ears."

"That's cause I'm not wearing them genius."

Cora stopped and looked at Lydia's bare feet. In a second, she had taken off her red Vans, leaving her feet covered with only a pair of polka dotted socks.

"What are you doing?"

"You might get a cut or something. And you can't heal. Besides I have socks on."

"I'm not wearing your shoes!"

"We're the same size! You might get an infection or something and I sure as hell am not carrying your ass to a hospital."

When Lydia didn't move Cora shrugged and began to walk away.

"Suit yourself, Matchstick, but I parked pretty far away."

After a few seconds Cora grinned when she heard the familiar shuffle of sneakers following her.

At the base of the hill, Lydia stopped when she saw Cora walk towards the motorcycle.

"Please tell me this isn't what you drove over here?"

Cora looked at her bike then back at Lydia. "No, no, see, whenever I see a stranger's bike, I like to sit on it and go 'Vroom, vroom."

"I thought you borrowed Derek's car!"

"When have you ever seen me borrow Derek's car? Besides, how did you not notice the helmet underneath by arm this entire time?"

When Lydia didn't answer Cora rolled her eyes.

"Come on, this thing is super reliable. It's a second generation Ducati. It was my aunt's old bike. I promise you, you'll be safe."

Lydia stood still and watched as Cora put her things away in her bag. When Cora looked up at Lydia, she was surprised.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me Lydia Martin's afraid of a little motorcycle."

"More like, Lydia Martin's afraid of the person driving the little motorcycle."

"It's called riding. Not driving. Now, unless you have a better option, I suggest we get going. I got an opening shift tomorrow and it's nearly 3 AM."

"You couldn't have gotten something a little flashier."

Lydia sighed and walked towards the bike. Cora fished another smaller helmet from the trunk, giving it to Lydia. She put it on and Cora waited.

"Isn't this the part where you start driving?" Lydia asked Cora.

"Riding. Now, unless you wanna fall and eat shit, I suggest you hold on."

Cora felt Lydia's arms grip her waist and a pleasant warmth settled into her stomach. It was difficult to ignore Lydia's hands wrapping around her middle as Cora wove her  
way down the hills. It was impossible to ignore Lydia's contented sigh and her head resting against Cora's back as they made their way home.


	5. Cora Meets Lydias Father

_One grand boulevard with trees_

_with one grand cafe in sun_

_with strong black coffee in very small cups._

_One not necessarily very beautiful_

_man or woman who loves you._

_One fine day."_

— _Lawrence Ferlinghetti_

Cora woke up on the lumpy couch and turned over only to have the rays of sunlight streaming through the window hit her in the face. She groaned and turned to face the couch.

"Shut up, you're a werewolf not a vampire." Erica told her, picking up a discarded t-shirt and throwing it on the record stand.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly five. You came home from work and knocked out."

Cora groaned and look toward the kitchen.

"Did you buy milk?"

Erica nodded as Cora got up and walked towards the small extension of the room that could barely be called a kitchen. Erica hadn't done the dishes but the counters were  
clean. Cora would have to do them tonight.

"Derek came by while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"It would be easier to wake a corpse. He said he'll come by again tomorrow."

Cora shook her head and poured herself cereal.

"Speaking of Derek, the other day dude, why the fuck did you do that?"

Erica turned around to see Cora staring into her cereal bowl. She frowned.

"Jog my memory."

"Why'd you force me to tell Derek I was dating Lydia?"

"What? I didn't force you to tell Derek anything. Lydia wasn't expecting it either. You told him because you wanted to."

"I didn't want to. He caught me off guard!"

"Well, you could've told him the truth. As far as I know, the only other people besides us three that know about this whole charade is Allison, right?"

Cora nodded.

"So, how come you're not telling anyone else?"

Cora shrugged. "Lydia doesn't want it getting back to her mother."

Erica looked at her friend and slowly nodded, not even pretending to believe her. Cora had never been more thankful for a phone call in her entire life. She picked it up and  
found a picture of Gossamer.

"What do you want?" she greeted Lydia.

"I'm picking you up at eight. Dress nicely."

"What? Why?"

"Dinner with my dad. Part of the deal."

Cora groaned. "We saw each other yesterday Lydia. Frankly, I'm getting sort of sick of your face."

"The feeling is mutual sweetheart. Be ready by eight."

Without another word, she hung up, and Erica looked at her phone.

"Isn't that the monster from Lonny Tunes?"

Cora looked down and grinned.

"Yeah, Gossamer. Lydia's icon."

"So, let me get this straight. You literally looked up and found a picture of Gossamer and put it as her icon. That must've took some time. I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't."

Erica nodded slowly and went back to the couch, picking up her own phone.

"What did your boo want?" she said, looking through her Instagram feed.

"My boo didn't want anything. Lydia wants me to go to dinner with her. She wants to introduce me to her dad."

"I do not envy you." Erica told her, getting up from the couch and walking towards Cora. She prepared her own bowl of cereal and when she had finished, grinned at Cora.

"So, where did you and Lydia disappear too last night?" Erica said, nudging Cora's shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I just drove her home, Erica. Relax."

Erica shrugged. "Did she wrap her hands around your waist?"

Cora gasped. "Where you listening in on me?"

There were unspoken rules about living with werewolves. One of them was that you never used to hearing abilities to listen in one someone.

Erica's smile was gone.

"Of course I wasn't listening in on you. You know me better than that. I know I do a lot of conniving shit but I would never invade your privacy."

Cora smiled. "Werewolves honor?" She held her hand up like a claw and Erica followed suit.

"Werewolves honor."

"Then how did you know she wrapped her hands around my waist?"

"Because you're on a motorcycle, dumb ass. It's common sense. Now, one last thing I want to know about that night, was how did you feel? How did you feel when Lydia  
Martin wrapped her arms around your waist?"

Cora put the cereal in the sink and walked away from the conversation. She sat on the couch and opened up her laptop.

"You're not answering me." Erica said, following her.

"There's nothing to answer. I didn't feel anything. I'm a Hale."

Erica rolled her eyes. "Will you stop with the whole dark and moody, I'm-made-of-steel act? It's okay to like people, you know."

Cora scoffed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I do not like Lydia Martin."

Erica shook her head and took out her phone, settling down besides Cora.

"Whatever you say Hale."

Cora didn't have to look at the blonde to know she was grinning.

Cora opened the door to find Lydia wearing a dark blue dress that revealed her collarbone and a beautiful diamond necklace. Her hair was tied in a signature braid that  
wrapped around her head. She was wearing heavy makeup and a scowl. Cora looked her up and down and then turned around.

"You're early." Cora said. She was only wearing a black button up and a pair of black boy shorts.

"I'm never early. Just prepared." Lydia replied, striding in. She looked around the apartment and her eyes landed on Erica, who was on the phone. She waved hello at Erica.

"She's talking to Boyd." Cora replied for her.

"Tell him I said hi." Lydia told Erica. Erica nodded and left for the other room, muttering something about 'lesbians' that only Cora heard.

"My father will love that look." Lydia said, pointing to Cora's underwear.

"I'm not ready."

"Clearly. Let me guess, a pair of black jeans, and motorcycle boots."

"You forgot about the beanie."

Lydia sighed. "At least you covered up the tattoos."

"You're dad doesn't like tattoos?" Cora asked.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't like much."

Cora nodded and rubbed her neck. "I'm really starting to regret this whole thing, Matchstick."

"Relax, I'm sure there will be some alcohol to calm you down."

"I'm a werewolf, remember?"

Cora went back and continued to get dressed.

Lydia waited, looking through the pile of books on the kitchen counter when she heard Cora enter the room. She was wearing a tight black blazer, her button up shirt, and a  
dark red scarf. The jeans she was wearing were ripped at one knee but it looked like it was done on purpose. She was wearing a black, wide-brimmed hat, and her eyes were  
heavy with eyeliner.

"Not bad." Lydia said, looking at her up and down. "You look like an intellectual. My dad will love that."

Erica walked into the room and did a double take when she saw Cora.

"That's my scarf. And my hat."

"I know." Cora replied. "Lydia says it makes me look smarter."

Erica looked at Lydia and then snapped her fingers.

"Wait right here."

She ran back to the bathroom and came out with a pair of black framed prescription glasses.

"I thought werewolves had perfect eyesight." Lydia said.

"You said your dad will like smart people. Glasses make people look smarter. Even dumbasses like this one." Erica said, placing the glasses on Cora.

Cora turned to look at Lydia who tried not to smile.

"Better." Lydia said. "You almost look presentable."

"And that was almost a compliment." Cora said, not taking her eyes off Lydia.

Erica groaned. "God…will you two get out of here before I throw up?"

Cora couldn't stop rocking her leg as they drove to Lydia's dad's house.

"Will you stop?" Lydia asked through gritted teeth. "You don't need to be nervous."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" Cora asked, looking straight ahead.

"Either you're nervous or you have to pee."

Cora was silent and Lydia took her eyes off the road for a second to look at the girl.

"It's just my dad."

"What about your mom?"

Lydia snorted. "Please, my parents haven't been in the same room together voluntarily for years. I swear, sometimes I wish I didn't have any parents, it would be easier."

Cora was silent and it was only a second later when Lydia realized what she had said. She looked at Cora and opened her mouth to say something.

"I'm-"

Cora looked at Lydia and shook her head. "It's alright."

They spent a few more minutes in silence before Cora said "I can't believe your parents are cool with the whole 'being gay' thing."

"Excuse me, I'm not gay."

Cora looked at her like she had spoken gibberish.

"You're a girl who's fake dating another girl."

"And you have to be gay for that?"

"Well, no, but…"

"I've had very successful relationships with boys in the past."

"Like Jackson. Who turned out to be, what was it you said 'a homicidal lizard."

"He was a boy before he became a homicidal lizard. Therefore, I am not gay. I am most definitely bisexual. I told my parents as much. What about you?"

"I'm not a homicidal lizard." Cora said, playing with the brim of the hat in her lap.

"No, I mean, are you gay?"  
Cora balked at the question.

"Umm…yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"No one's really asked before. I mean Erica did. She looked at me one night and just jerked her head and said 'So, you like the V, right?"

Lydia snorted. "Classy as ever. What about grumpy Hale?"

"He just blushed, cleared his throat, and said something about 'plenty of resources', whatever that means. He's never been good at heart to hearts."

"Shocker." Lydia said, pulling in to the driveway.

"We're here?" Cora asked, looking up at the modest one-story house ahead of them.

Lydia got up and began to walk towards the house when she realized Cora wasn't beside her. She turned around to see Cora looking up at the house.

"What's the hold up?" she asked, walking back.

"Louise is here."

"What? How do you know?"

Cora pointed to her ears. "I can hear her laugh."

Lydia shook her head. "Do you know why?"

Cora shrugged. "We should leave."

Lydia looked at Cora and tilted her head, looking at Cora like she was from another planet. The taller girl sighed in resignation.

They walked up to the front of the porch but Cora paused for a second, looking at Lydia.

"I'm not gonna sit by and let your cousin walk all over me like last time."

"You can't fight in front of my dad, even if Louise is horrible."

Cora heard some footsteps to her left but she thought it was just inside the house. She looked backed at Lydia.

"You're not seriously expecting me to-"

Lydia just shook her head and Cora fell silent. "I'm not expecting. I'm asking. Please, Cora?"

Cora sighed. "Fine, I'll be the most perfect fake girlfriend your dad has ever seen."

"Yes you will. Especially if you want those tickets. Now, let's go."

Lydia reached up on her tiptoes to adjust Cora's hat and then held out her hand. Cora just stared at the perfectly manicured, silver nails.

"You're supposed to hold it."

Cora grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. It was a cold October night but Cora felt the same warmth she felt last night. The warmth that always seemed to be with her  
when she was around Lydia.

They walked up to the front door hand in hand and Cora rang the doorbell. Louise was the first to open and the smile on her face fell as she glanced at Cora.

"What is she doing here?"

"Dad wanted us to have dinner." Lydia said. "What about you?"

"Uncle Henry is working with me on a real estate project."

Louise looked at Cora and smirked at her hat.

"Did you just come back from the 1940s?"

Cora opened her mouth to say something but Lydia squeezed her hand. She closed her mouth and allowed Lydia to lead her into the living room.

Henry looked up from the papers strewn on the coffee table when the pair walked in.

He smiled at Lydia and gave her a brief hug. Then he looked at Cora, a blank expression on his bland face.

"You must be Cora Hale."

"Yes sir."

Cora shook Henry's hand.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't think it would take this long but thankfully, dinner is ready."

Louise walked in to the room, looking up from her phone.

"Is it okay if I stick around for dinner? I mean, Kaylie's at Robbi's and…"

"Are you crazy? Of course you can, you're family."

Louise smiled at Henry as he walked to the kitchen. Her face turned sour as soon as Henry was out of the room.

"So, Cora, what is it that you do?" Louise asked.

It was the first damning question of the night. Henry respectfully looked at Cora as she played with her mashed potatoes.

"Um…I'm a bartender."

Lydia looked at her father who merely nodded.

"And do you go to school?" Henry asked.

"No sir. I don't really have the money."

Louise shook her head. "You do know that Lydia goes to M.I.T, don't you?"

"I'm aware of that, yes." Cora told her.

"And do you expect the relationship to continue, even then?"

"I hope so." Cora replies, looking at Henry. "I really like your daughter sir."

Henry smiled at Lydia. "Most people do."

Louise shrugged. "Listen, can I just be candid?"

"Because you've been so subtle and tactful the whole night, right?" Lydia bit back.

"I honestly don't think the two of them are dating."

It took Lydia a second longer than Cora liked to react.

"Excuse me?"

"I overheard you guys talking."

Louise looked at Henry. "Lydia's been pretending to date her. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because Aunt Natalie has been so worried about her. I heard something about Lydia  
giving her tickets in exchange for being her fake girlfriend."

Henry looked at Lydia who gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"Lydia is this true? Because if it is, if it's true you're hiding your loneliness or whatever else-"

"It's not true. Louise is being ridiculous."

"You're telling me I made up what I heard. Because I distinctly heard the words 'fake girlfriend' outside."

"Why were you even snooping on us?"

"I wasn't snooping. The window was open. I just managed to catch the conversation. And you aren't exactly denying it."

"Say something." Lydia whispered to Cora.

"Um…we're actually dating. Me and Lydia I mean."

Henry looked at Louise and chewed a bit of his food before saying.

"Look Louise, maybe it was out of context. I don't think Lydia would hire Cora to be her girlfriend just to placate me or Natalie."

"Yeah, you're just being crazy." Lydia said.

Louise crossed her arms and looked at her cousin. "Prove it."

"What?" Cora said, fork halfway to her mouth.

"Prove your dating."

"I'm not gonna make out with Cora in front of my dad."

Henry put up his hands and rapidly shook his head. "I wouldn't wanna see that either."

"I'm not saying make out. But every time I've seen you two, you look like you barely know the other exists. For Christ's sake, Lydia, you look like you can't stand to even be  
near her. All I'm asking for is a kiss."

"It's not appropriate."

"Or is it because it's your first time kissing?" Louise suggested.

Lydia looked at Cora who seemed to have permanently resigned herself to looking at her potatoes.

"No, Cora is clearly uncomfortable. I would totally do it but she's just shy."

At those words, Cora sat up and looked at Lydia.

"I'll do it."

Something seemed to pass between the two girls and Lydia gave her a small, thankful smile. Without thinking, Cora leaned in and pressed her lips to Lydia's. It was quick and  
chaste and when she drew back, Lydia was already looking at Louise.

"See."

Louise rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I need to call a buyer."

She rose from the table, dinner untouched and walked back to the living room.

"I'm sorry about her." Henry said.

"Most people are." Cora replied.

Lydia looked at the clock and rose. "Thanks dad, but we should really get going. Allison's planned a little cake-tasting thing tomorrow and I need to be up early."

She didn't see Cora's grin.

Henry rose and nodded. "Actually, can I speak to you privately?"

Lydia nodded and left Cora alone. Henry led them to a hallway and looked at Lydia.

"So, what did you think of her?"

"She's great honey, she's great, it's just…"

Lydia tilted her head. "Just what?"

Henry closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think she's great for you."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Listen, honey, we're a family that's been at Beacon Hills for ages. We have connections. Good ones. Dating someone like Cora, someone whose from the wrong-"

"Do not say 'wrong side of the tracks!"

"You know it's true. Yes the Hales were prominent but they were infamous. Rumors like that can't get mixed in with us."

"Are you seriously saying I can't date her because of her family."

"I'm saying that she might hinder your future opportunities."

"Dad, I went to M.I.T. I'm working on research for M.I.T. It's not like I'm gonna have any problem with my future opportunities."

"Well, she might be a stain on your image. I mean, a bartender, Lydia? I didn't want to be rude and say anything in front of her, but she's not exactly your type."

"You mean she's a girl."

"No, I mean, she's herself."

"You don't even know anything about Cora!" Lydia said, wondering why she arguing the same words she would've said only a few months ago.

Henry paused and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Do you?"

Lydia huffed and stormed back in the kitchen. Cora was finishing her dinner, mouth full of steak.

"We're leaving."

"Wha-" she said, her mouth still full.

Lydia grabbed Cora's hand and rushed them out the front door.

The ride was quiet until Cora noticed them going down the wrong street.

"You missed a turn."

Lydia nodded. "I know."

Cora sat up and looked at her. "Alright, what did your dad tell you?"

Lydia shook her head and Cora looked out the window. They were on one of the main streets of Beacon Hills, were all the shops were. It was nearly eleven. Most of them were  
closed.

"If you're planning on killing me, you should know that Erica knows where I am. And I'm a werewolf."

Lydia didn't answer back and instead turned into a parking lot. Cora blinked up at the sign.

"Why are we at the café?"

"Cause it's open 24 hours. Come on."

Café Nuray was open and empty except for the bearded server who only waved, not looking up from the book.

"Hi AJ." Cora said. Lydia directed them to the familiar table in the corner and sat down. Cora remained standing and only sat when Lydia narrowed her eyes and flicked her  
hand towards the char.

Cora sat down and removed her hat, placing it on the table between them. Lydia only just noticed the small Sharpie letters on the counter top. They were smudged but looked  
like a C and and H.

"What's your name?" Lydia asked.

Cora looked at Lydia and then back at AJ. She thought she had gone to another dimension.

"It's Cora."

"What's your full name?"

"Cora Hale."

"You don't have a middle name?"

"Not since the last time I checked. What's going on?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Cora shook her head.

"Lydia what's going on?"

"Favorite color!"

Cora blurted out the first color she could think of. "Dark blue!

"What's your favorite movie?"

Cora sat back and crossed her arms. "I'm not answering anything else until you tell me what's going on."

Lydia sighed and rubbed the side of her temple. It wasn't even late but she was exhausted. She recounted the conversation with her father, looking more apologetic every second she continued.

When she was finished, Cora was busy looking down at her hands, trying to hide her smile.

"What?" Lydia asked, noticing how the girl tried to hide it.

"It's just funny, that's all."

Lydia smiled, relieved at the fact that Cora wasn't upset.

"What's funny?"

"Out of all the people you could've lied and said you were dating, it had to be me."

"Like I said, 'Wrong place, wrong time' Cora Hale."

Cora shook her head and watched as AJ walked over to them, book tucked into his back pocket.

"Good morning guys." AJ said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nearly midnight AJ." Cora replied.

AJ shook his head and clapped his hands together.

"What can I get for you two?"

"I'll take a coffee, black."

Lydia looked at Cora and seemed surprised.

"I'll take lavender tea please. Just bring the sugar over here."

AJ nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're getting coffee. It's 11:30!"

"Never been a fan of sleep." Cora said.

Lydia shook her head but she didn't have the heart to smile. She just kept tracing Cora's initials, not looking at the brunette.

"Look, I'm not offended about your dad. To be honest, I was expecting him to be a lot worse. A few mean words behind my back isn't too bad."

Lydia shook her head. "My families super fucked up."

"As far as families go, Matchstick, yours has nothing on mine."

Cora nudged Lydia foot with her own when the girl wasn't looking at her.

"Why did you defend me anyway?"

Lydia furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's be honest, you aren't exactly quiet about your feelings for me either. Why defend me to your dad?"

Lydia shrugged. "Because…because he didn't say it to your face. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who talk shit behind your back."

Cora knew the girl was lying. She could hear her heart speeding up. She didn't say anything and silently thanked AJ when the boy came back with their drinks.

"Alright guys, we got a couple of drinks, and a couple of muffins."

"We didn't order any muffins."

"Hey, it was either give them to you or throw them out."

Cora nodded her thanks and AJ went back behind the counter, getting lost in his book again.

"So, what is your favorite movie?"

Cora shrugged. "I like The Princess Bride."

When Lydia looked at Cora but didn't say anything, Cora got defensive.

"What? It's a good movie!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Look, just because it's not some fru-fru movie like The Notebook, doesn't mean that it's bad."

"Why do you think The Notebook is my favorite movie?"

"You look like The Notebook's your favorite movie." Cora argued.

"I don't even know what that means! And for your information, my favorite movie is A Cinderella Story."

Cora took a slow sip of her coffee, not taking her eyes of the redhead.

"A Cinderella Story?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't seen it. It's one of Hilary Duff's most iconic roles."

"No, I've seen it."

"Then you should appreciate it. The script is funny, the hero wins, and the kiss at the end is one of the best cinematic kisses in history."

Lydia had a faraway look in her eyes that was interrupted when Cora cleared her throat.

"Speaking of kisses, can we not talk about what happened a couple of hours ago? Like for the rest of our lives."

Lydia raised her eyebrow and Cora groaned.

"The eyebrow raise. I hate the eyebrow raise." she said, covering her face with her palm.

"Are you saying you did not enjoy that kiss?"

"That wasn't a kiss. That was you trying to prove a point to your cousin."

"Well, as far as points go, that was a pretty good one."

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't even pretend like you didn't enjoy it. I don't care how good of an actor you are, you can't fake a blush like that."

Cora gasped, hands moving up to rub her cheeks.

"I was not blushing!"

Two hours later, Lydia had learned that Cora loved dogs, motorcycles, and her favorite food was coconut cake. She learned that Cora got nervous around figures of authority and that her superpower would be to make time go faster.

Cora learned that Lydia loved the moon, wanted to invent, and her dream was to live in Milan. She learned that Lydia had a lisp growing up and she was afraid of the dark.

When Lydia told Cora that she never traveled anywhere without a taser ever since what happened in Beacon Hills, Cora had to clench her fist and look away.

AJ watched the two girls leave the café, arguing about something he couldn't quite make-out.

He remembered the smile on the beautiful redhead's face as she looked at the brunette with the tired eyes and nervous hands. AJ wasn't good at memorizing things. He constantly forgot coffee orders and to take out the trash after work.

But he remembered the first time he had fallen in love. His smile was the same one Lydia wore when she looked at Cora.


	6. Cora Can't Sleep

_"Sleep, I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."-Veronica Roth_

Lydia collapsed on to bed, the previous happenings of the night going through her head. She closed her eyes and scrunched her face in embarrassment when she thought of what her dad said. Her stomach churned as she remembered Cora's face when Louise had opened the door.

Ten minutes later when she jolted awake, her phone ringing. She noticed her missed texts before responding.

"It's nearly three."

"I know. Let me in."

Lydia sat up and looked around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look outside."

Lydia walked across the room and looked out the window to find Cora, standing near the rose bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia whispered into the phone.

"If you let me in and I'll explain."

"I'm not going to go downstairs! My mom will hear me!"

"Why do I need to keep reminding you that I'm a werewolf? Just open your window."

Lydia opened the window and took a step back. She watched as Lydia bent down into a sprint positon and ran towards the tree to the side of the window. She jumped off of  
one of the limbs and smoothly sailed through Lydia's window, rolling on to the floor.

She got up and grinned but Lydia wasn't impressed.

"What are you doing here?"

Cora sighed. "Boyd's back in town."

"Did you see him?"

Cora shook her head. "No, I let Erica have him the first night."

It took Lydia a second to get it and she grimaced.

"Oh…sorry…"

Cora nodded. "You think one werewolf is bad? Try two. All night…"

Lydia put up her hands. "You can stop now."

"That's why I came here. I need some place quiet to sleep."

"What about Derek's?"

"He's in a hotel with Braeden."

Lydia tried to think about someplace else Cora could go. With a sad feeling she didn't want to name, she knew that this was the only place Cora could think of.

"Look, it's not a big deal." Cora said, sounding annoyed. "There's a motel right down the street."

She turned back towards the window.

"Wait!"

Cora turned around and Lydia sighed and rolled her eyes. Even at 3 she had the art of being annoyed down.

"You need to be quiet."

"Yes because I'm usually so loud, right?" Cora said, stepping back towards the middle of the room.

Lydia went back to her bed and turned around to find Cora curling up on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"On the ground? No you're not. The bed's big enough."

Cora looked at her and smiled a little.

"It's alright Matchstick. I've slept in worse places."

The sad feeling came back, slamming right into Lydia's heart.

"You either get into this bed or you leave."

Cora groaned and got up, heading to the bed. The covers were off and she settled down, stiff as a board. Lydia got in next to her and the two girls stared up at the ceiling.

"How come you didn't answer my texts?" Cora asked.

"I didn't get them." Lydia lied.

"Yes, you did." Cora said, showing her phone. Lydia looked at Cora's phone and squinted.

"Who's that?"

Cora quickly turned her phone face down.

"Nobody."

Lydia grabbed the phone and gasped at her icon picture.

"You put Gossamer as my icon?" she replied, offended.

Cora grinned. "It fits."

"Well, I rather be Gossamer then Donald Duck."

Cora shook her head. "There's no way I'm Donald Duck."

"Why not? You're always grumpy and you're not fond of pants. It fits."

Cora shook her head again but there was a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Cora asked after a few minutes, nodding towards the ceiling.

"A ceiling."

"Thanks smartass. What's underneath it? It looks like writing."

"Draw a crazy picture, write a nutty poem, sing a mumble-gumble song," Lydia began and she could see Cora grinning up at the ceiling.

"Silverstein." Cora stated.

"When you said you liked him I thought you were being sarcastic."

"There are few things I'm sincere about Martin. Silverstein's work is one of them. You ever read 'A Piece of Sky?'"

Lydia shook her head. The last time she read anything that wasn't a textbook was a few years ago.

Cora closed her eyes. "My mom would read Silverstein to us before we went to sleep. Derek hated it but I loved it. I made her read the poems over and over again. Before  
the…"

Cora paused, a pained expression on her face. She swallowed.

"Before the fire, it was just something stupid we did."

Cora laughed. "Laura and I were thinking of getting the lines tattooed."

Lydia nudged Cora, trying to take her mind off of it.

"So what's the poem about?"

"Well, it's about this kid whose eating lentil soup right? And he hates it. But then a piece of sky falls into his soup and he finds out he loves it. That bit of sky is what makes the  
difference. . No matter what sort of shit you've been through, there's always something you can turn to. There's always a bit of sky. I like that."

Lydia glanced over at Cora who was staring up at the ceiling. She smiled fondly at the girl but as soon as Cora turned her head, Lydia averted her eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Why'd you paint over it?"

Lydia shrugged. "I thought it was too childish."

"Well, that was a stupid idea. Anything would be better than this nasty pink color."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving in a few months." Lydia said.

Cora shifted uncomfortably among the mattress and Lydia closed her eyes slowly. The day had been long and she was tired.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" Lydia asked groggily, turning to face Cora. One of Cora's hands was behind her head, the other rested on her stomach. Her eyes were wide open  
and she shook her head.

"I'm not really good at sleeping. Especially in unfamiliar territory."

"Nothing's gonna attack you here, Cora. Except for my mother."

Cora shrugged. "I know nothing's gonna attack me. But I've been wrong before. Just go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a long time. I'm used to it."

Lydia shrugged and turned over. "Suit yourself."

Lydia rolled over and faced the wall, going to sleep in an instant. She didn't seem to mind Cora's presence anymore. In fact, she found in comforting. Cora lay awake, staring  
at the ceiling and trying hard to sleep. No matter how long she kept her eyes closed, she sensed Lydia everywhere around her. The smell of apple cinnamon was not doing  
anything to help lull her to sleep. It reminded her of Christmas. It reminded her of home.

Lydia moved a lot in her sleep. She rolled over and seemed antsy. She murmured some nonsensical words that Cora didn't even bother to understand. Around five AM, Lydia  
rolled over and curled up against Cora's side. Cora froze. She wasn't sure if she should wake her up or let her move away on her own time.

Lydia let out a small, contented sigh, and wrapped a hand around Cora's waist, arm settling on the warm skin where Cora's t-shirt had ridden up. Cora wasn't sure how no  
one else could hear her heart rapidly beating. She tried not to move but her left arm was uncomfortably pinned in between her side and Lydia's front. She moved slightly and Lydia  
made a noise of discontent, settling up against Cora again.

It took all of five seconds before Cora resigned herself to the fact that Lydia was extremely comfortable and not likely to move. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had  
been holding and closed her eyes, the weariness of the day catching up with her.

For the first time in years, Cora Hale went to sleep soundly.


	7. Lydia Gets Surprised

_Tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine._  
_Meanwhile the world goes on.-Mary Oliver_

"This is so good!" Scott said, his voice muffled because of his full mouth. He wiped the crumbs around his mouth with his wrist and looked across the table to Lydia. The redhead merely shook her head, disappointment on her face.

"What?" Scott asked, taking another giant bite of his cake.

"Scott, we are not getting carrot cake for your wedding."

Scott swallowed the cake and looked down at the rest of the samples on the table.

"But Stiles and I love carrot cake."

"And you're the only two people in Beacon Hills that do."

Scott sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed the dish away and crossed his arms.

"Can't believe Allison let you be in charge of the cakes." he said, sullenly.

"Because she knew you'd pick as awful as a pastry with carrots in it." Lydia said, taking a bite of the chocolate cake in front of her. She chewed it slowly and her eyes lit up.

"This. This is the one you're getting."

Scott gave her a quizzical look and tried it himself. He sat back in his chair and shrugged.

"It's alright I guess."

In the midst of nodding, Lydia let out a huge yawn.

Scott tilted his head and looked at her. Lydia had to fight her smile. She didn't know if it was a werewolf thing but the head tilt reminded her of Cora.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm just tired." Lydia answered, in the middle of another yawn. "I slept late last night and woke up early this morning."

"What time did you go to sleep?"

Lydia shrugged. "Three something."

Scott shook his head. "You need to ease up with the studying."

"I wasn't studying. I-Never mind."

Scott shook his head. "No, tell me."

"It's nothing. It's stupid."

Scott shook his head, adamant. He looked at her with earnestness.

"It's not stupid."

Lydia debated lying to him but thought against it. He would know anyway.

"Cora came over and slept at my house."

Scott nodded and then his eyes grew wide. "Oh, I get it!"

His face split into a grin and Lydia shook her head.

"No, you don't."

"Oh come on, Lydia! We're both adults. We know what adults do with their significant others."

"Scott Mccall, the next time you open your mouth, it better be to eat some more cake." Lydia replied.

Allison walked in, a bag in one hand and her phone in the other. She smiled at Lydia and sat down, giving her fiancé a peck on the lips.

"So…what did you guys choose?"

Lydia pushed a plate forward and Allison tried a bit of the cake.

"This is so good!"

"Not better than the carrot cake." Scott replied, sullenly.

"What's in the bag?" Lydia asked. Allison took out the invitations. "They're being sent out this weekend."

Lydia made an excited squeal as Allison set them back into the bag.

"Honestly though, I don't see the point. Everyone's gonna be in town for the holidays anyway. I mean, Boyd just got in last night." Allison continued. She took a sip of Lydia's  
coffee and a bite of the chocolate cake in front of Scott.

As Allison was eating, she leaned closer to Lydia, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"What's up with the dark circles under your eyes?"

Lydia groaned. "Ugh. What is it with you two? It's like you have some sort of radar or something. I just didn't sleep much last night, that's all."

"Yeah, she spent the night with Cora." Scott said to her. Allison choked on her coffee but Lydia seemed unfazed. When Allison looked at her with her eyebrows raised, all she  
did was shrug.

"What, is it a crime to spend the night with your girlfriend?"

Allison shook her head and finished up the rest of the cake.

For the next half hour, Scott tried to convince Allison to buy the carrot cake and Allison ignored him.

A light rain had started to fall as the three friends walked out of the bakery. Scott had the rest of the sample cakes in his hand.

"Where to now?" Lydia asked the couple, missing the secretive grin Allison shot towards Scott.

"Scott's gonna go visit his mom and then stop by and talk to Deaton."

When Lydia shot them a questioning look Scott shook his head and reassured her.

"Nothing to worry about. Liam and his pack have Beacon Hills under control." Scott told Lydia. "Still, sometimes Deaton needs help and Stiles and I drop by whenever we can."

Scott gave Allison a kiss and headed down the street to where his car was parked.

Allison and Lydia walked towards Allison's car. Lydia had settled herself but Allison hadn't begun driving.

"What?" Lydia asked as she saw Allison smirking at her.

"So, you spent the entire night with Cora?"

Lydia groaned, sinking into the car seat and listening to the sounds of the raindrops hitting the windshield.

"We had dinner with my dad."

"Yeah, Robbi told us."

"How did she know?"

"She was babysitting Kaylie and I was skyping with her. She was telling me about the time she gave this guy a tracheostomy. Not important. Anyway, Louise called her and  
told her that you and Cora where there."

"Can no one in this town keep their mouths shut?"

Allison laughed. "You've been away for too long Lydia. So, how did your dad take the news?"

"You know my dad. He'll be sweet to your face but as soon as you turn your back, he'll call you the devil incarnate."

"I take it the dinner didn't go so well?"

"The dinner went great. If it hadn't been for Louise being an asshole. It was after the dinner that was the problem."

Lydia launched into the story of last night and it ended with Allison shaking her head.

"Well, it's a good thing that this whole thing is fake right? It's not like you'll have to put up with your dads comments for too long."

Allison watched Lydia closely, trying to gauge her reaction. She noticed how Lydia's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"And then what happened? She slept over?"

"We went for coffee and talked actually." Lydia told her. "It wasn't half bad. Beneath the moody exterior, Cora Hale isn't completely insufferable."

Allison nodded, starting the car. As Lydia told her best friend about the previous night's adventures, Allison watched Lydia's smile and how it grew when she talked about  
Cora. Lydia didn't notice. She just kept staring at the raindrops on the window, watching them racing down.

It was only when they had arrived at Danny's house that Lydia looked up at the sprawling mansion.

"Why are we at Danny's?"

"Patrick is a fashion photographer. He wants us to hire him for the wedding and I promised Danny I'd talk to him."

"Shouldn't you be here with Scott?"

Allison shrugged and quickly walked out of the car. Lydia had no other choice but to follow her friend up the twisting brick-lined driveway to Danny's house.

Allison lagged behind as Lydia kept on walking.

"You go ahead. I need to tie my shoe. Danny said the door would be open."

Lydia sniffed. "The security here is abysmal."

Lydia walked towards the house and opened the door only to reveal darkness.

The lights turned on abruptly and screams of "Surprise!" rang throughout the room. Lydia blinked rapidly as arms started hugging her and people were screaming in her face.

"Happy birthday!" Allison said, wrapping her arms around her friend and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lydia's mouth was open but she didn't say anything as more people came towards her. She felt Scott hugging her and lifting her in the air and it was when she had set her  
down that she managed to find her tongue.

The guests were gathered around her, waiting for her to say something. Lydia cleared her throat and wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye.

"You guys do know my birthday is in August, right?"

Laughter echoed across the room. Stiles stepped forward, a glass in his hand.

"We figured since you'll be leaving after the wedding this would be our last big hurrah for Lydia Martin. To make up for the past five years."

Lydia smiled as Stiles raised his glass and led the cheer.

"To Lydia. May you always be smart. May you always be scary."

"To Lydia." The room chimed as Lydia cried. She was surrounded by her friends as the rain fell down. She was warm while it was cold outside.

"Like it?" Allison asked. Lydia responded with a tight hug.

This party was quieter than the one Lydia had been to previously. It was all people she knew and had talked to. Danny had made sure to invite people who knew about the supernatural. There was no need for secrets and hushed whispers among this group. They all had claws and had all fought demons.

Liam had come in with his new pack and his new tattoos. He seemed taller but it could've been the fact that Lydia hadn't seen him in years.

Kira had dropped by and she hadn't changed either. The two had spent most of their time reminiscing. Lydia learned that Kira had become the CEO for an up and coming  
fashion website and made her promise to send Lydia free clothes. Kira was also running her own little supernatural fighting circle in Los Angeles thought it was nothing compared  
to the activity in Beacon Hills.

Boyd and Erica had also shown up, hand in hand. Boyd was wearing a blue sweater vest and a pageboy hat. He looked like he owned a bookstore. It was an accurate look.

Erica had given her a gift card of $50 to Lush and winked as she sashayed away.

Lydia hadn't had a minute to herself until nearly ten o'clock when everyone was in the living room to hear Stiles's announcement.

The kitchen was quiet and Lydia took a swig of some brandy she kept in her flask.

"You sure know how to throw a party Matchstick." a quiet voice called out. Lydia turned to find Cora. Her maroon beanie was tucked into the pocket of her jeans and there  
was a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She was wearing her leather jacket and when she moved, water droplets fell. Lydia noticed how Cora's undercut had grown  
out.

She looked different, softer. Lydia realized it was because Cora had taken the piercings out. She no longer looked like an intimidating bartender and more like the Cora Hale she  
remembered from the coffee shop.

"You came?" Lydia asked, trying not to smile. She couldn't help it and grinned as Cora took a few steps forward.

"Well, Argent invited me and I figured why not?"

"Don't you work on Saturday nights?"

Before Cora could answer, Lydia put a hand to her hip.

"You requested the day off, didn't you?"

Cora shrugged. "You know me, I'm a complete party animal."

"Emphasis on the animal." Lydia replied. Cora responded with a swift middle finger.

A rush of voices rang out from the living room and Cora turned her head.

"What's going on?" Cora asked.

"Apparently, Stiles has perfected his Shiftjuice recipe."

"How come you're here alone?" Cora asked. "Don't like the party?"

"No, no, I love the party. It was one of the few times since I came back that I felt…I don't know…safe?"

Cora tilted her head, trying to figure out what she meant but a shout from the living room distracted her.

"Let's go." Lydia said. Cora followed.

When the two arrived in the living room, it was only Allison and Erica who turned their heads. Erica waved at Lydia from Boyd's lap and Lydia smiled and waved back. They  
hadn't talked much throughout the party but Boyd had bought Lydia a beautiful copy of _The Time Machine by H.G. Wells_.

Stiles was in the middle of the room, holding up a cylinder he had covered with a dish towel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, warriors and werewolves, demons and demi-gods alike, gather around."

"We're already gathered." Erica responded.

Stiles shook his head and shook the cylinder in front of him.

"After four solid months of working on this, it's finally ready for tonight's festivities. I present to you, Shiftjuice!"

He pulled off the towel to reveal a plastic bottle full of a clear blue liquid that looked a lot like Powerade.

"Shiftjuice?" Boyd repeated. "Is it supposed to get us drunk?"

"Keyword, supposed." Cora told him and Stiles took a step back, offended.

"It will get you drunk. My boy Scott tried it and he was positively loopy."

Scott nodded. "No worries. Deaton said it was safe. It's got the strength of really stout beer."

"And there are more bottles where that came from. No longer will our werewolf friends sit back sober while we revel in our debauchery. Cheers!"

The room cheered as Scott bought out two full crates packed with the plastic bottles.

Cora smirked as Erica downed the whole bottle in a few seconds.

"Aren't you gonna try some?" Lydia asked, turning to look at Cora.

Cora shook her head. "I'll need to get home."

Lydia sat down next to her and bought out her flask. When Cora gave her a judgmental look, she was immediately defensive.

"What? It's my party and I'll get drunk if I want to."

It was nearly midnight but the party was still going strong. Cora had never seen a pack of drunk werewolves and she realized that after tonight, she didn't want to see it again.

Erica and Boyd were upstairs and had been for the two hours. Scott's shirt was off and he was attempting to juggle. Liam was teaching one of his pack members how to hula hoop without a hula hoop. The only seemingly normal drunk was Derek, who was passed out on the floor, head resting on an Ottoman.

Lydia had finished her drink but was entirely too sober. She found Cora talking to Kira in the kitchen. Her face was screwed in pain as Lydia walked over.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked, as Kira rubbed Cora's shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"I don't know, we were talking and all of a sudden, she complained about a headache."

"I need to get out of here." Cora said, staggering towards the door.

"Can I come with you?" Lydia asked, grabbing Cora's wrist. Cora was about to say no but she couldn't ignore Lydia's hand wrapped around her wrist. It seemed to make her whole  
arm warm.

Cora nodded but she didn't look back at the revelry as continued. Lydia heard Allison call her name but she had already followed Cora out into the cool night.

The raining had stopped but the air was cold. Lydia regretted following Cora as soon as she felt the goose bumps pricking her skin.

"Are you alright?" Lydia asked, five minutes later. The streets were quiet but she could still here Cora's heavy panting. She could still see the sweat on her forehead.

Cora was silent and Lydia shrugged. "I used to get them to, you know?"

Cora shrugged.

"After Peter attacked me, I couldn't even walk towards the football field without seeing the bright lights. Without seeing him. Sometimes it got so bad, I would throw up."

Cora looked away, up at the stars.

"I'm sorry." she said so quietly that Lydia could barely hear it.

"It's not your fault." she said but Cora shook her head. Cora would never believe her.

They kept walking, the sparse streetlights illuminating the way.

"Did you still get them? Flashbacks I mean." Cora asked quietly.

Lydia shrugged. "Once in a while. Usually when I'm stressed. But it's gotten better. Allison and Scott helped out a lot, especially in the beginning."

"How often do you get them, Cora?"

Cora shook her head and closed her eyes. Lydia didn't push her into talking but finally, Cora spoke.

"You know how I said I don't sleep very well. It's because most of the time, I dream about…the fire."

Lydia let out a small "oh" but Cora kept walking.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said.

Cora tried to smile. "It's not your fault."

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight the cold that had become too difficult to ignore. Cora noticed and smiled.

"I thought you'd be used to the cold seeing as how your genius school is in Massachusetts."

"Geniuses usually bring coats." Lydia responded, tucking her hands into her armpits.

Without another word, Cora took off her leather jacket and draped it across Lydia shoulders.

"You're not serious, are you? All you're wearing is that stupid t-shirt!"

Cora looked down at her Cherry Bomb t-shirt and looked at Lydia.

"This is The Runaways t-shirt. And it's amazing."

"I can't wear this. You'll freeze to death."

Cora grinned. "I'm a werewolf. Our blood runs hot."

Lydia shook her head but finally wore Cora's jacket. But then Cora abruptly turned around and put her hands up.

"Stop!"

Lydia jumped. "What?"

Cora reached into the pocket of her jacket and she was so quick that Lydia didn't notice what she had grabbed.

"What's in your hand?"

Cora held up her left hand. "Nothing."

"Ha ha. What's in your right hand? The one you're holding behind your back?"

Cora sighed and held out her hand. It was a little package, gift wrapped in pink.

"You got me a present?" Lydia asked, holding the tiny box.

Cora sniffed. "Well, it's your birthday, so…"

Lydia opened the box to reveal a small necklace. The pendant at the end was a tiny silver matchstick with the tip a fiery red.

Lydia raised her eyebrow. "You got me a matchstick?"

Cora groaned. "Look I know it's stupid but it was short notice and that was the only thing that seemed fitting and I don't think-"

"I like it." Lydia responded, quietly. She ran a manicured finger over the chain as Cora stopped talking.

"You do?"

Lydia nodded and held out the chain.

"Can you?"

Cora nodded and took the chain as Lydia turned around. The redhead moved her hair to the side. Cora clasped the necklace around Lydia's neck, exhaling when the clasp  
connected. Lydia felt her hot breath on the back of her neck and though she wasn't cold anymore, goose bumps prickled her skin.

"How does it look?" Lydia asked as she turned around.

"It looks great."

Lydia smiled. "You realize this is the longest we've gone without insulting each other?"

"I know." Cora replied. "I hate it."

"And I hate you." Lydia responded. They began to walk back and neither could keep the smile off their face.

The rain picked up again and Lydia groaned. It would be another ten minutes before they returned to Danny's house.

"Here." Cora said, taking out the beanie that was hanging from her back pocket. Lydia put it on. The smell of wet pavement and grass hit Cora's senses. The streets were dark  
and quiet and a small wind blew her hair back.

Lydia adjusted the beanie and her gaze lingered on the stars. She hadn't really noticed them but they were bright pinpricks against the sky. When she looked at Cora, Cora  
blinked as if she had just jolted awake.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing...you just look different." Cora said softly.

When they returned to Danny's house, Scott had passed out, cuddling against Liam. Allison, Kira, and Erica were in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa. Stiles and Danny were in the living room, playing cards.

"Are you feeling better?" Kira asked Cora as the two girls entered the room. Allison's eyes immediately went to Lydia's new jacket and beanie.

"Yeah, I am." Cora said. Erica's eyes narrowed as she watched Cora shoot a look towards Lydia.

"Lydia, can I talk to you for a second?" Erica asked, rising from her seat. Cora looked at her friend, confused. Erica wasn't wearing her prank-playing grin.

Erica raised up her claw and Cora half-heartedly matched her. There would be no listening in.

Lydia nodded and they headed to a quiet hallway. Erica waited a moment before she turned towards Lydia.

"Nice jacket."

"It's not mine."

"I know. It's Cora. And I don't need to remind you that this whole thing is fake, right?"

Lydia nodded, the gears in her head turning as she tried to figure out where this conversation was heading.

"You can't hurt her." Erica said and it was the first time Lydia could remember where Erica was being serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't pretend this is real."

"I'm not. She knows it's not real."

"You sure about that?" Erica asked, plucking the beanie from Lydia's head.

"Cora's been through a lot, Lydia." Erica said.

"I know that."

"Then you also know that you can't have her think it's real. Not even for a second. She gets attached easily."

"She doesn't seem like the type."

"You've known the Hales for years, don't play dumb. She's starting to fall for you."

"That's ridic-" Lydia began but Erica shook her head.

"We both know it's true. And you can't let it go on if you don't feel the same. It's not fair. To either of you. She's my pack. I don't want her to get hurt."

Erica left and Lydia stood in the hallway, not knowing what to think.

She's starting to fall for you, where the only words playing in Lydia's head.

She took a deep breath, smelling the scent of autumn that was on Cora's jacket.

Of course she didn't feel the same, Lydia thought as she walked back to the kitchen. Cora's bright eyes instantly met hers and she gave her a small smile.

The familiar feeling of being around Cora settled into Lydia's stomach.

Of course she didn't feel the same. Lydia Martin couldn't be falling in love with Cora Hale. That was impossible. Like demons and howling werewolves. Of course she didn't feel the same. Cora Hale was annoying, moody, and had no sense of humour. She would could never even imagine falling in love with her.

_Of course not._


	8. Lydia Babysits

AJ looked up from the cup he was drying when Cora and Boyd walked in, chatting animatedly about something. Boyd stopped short and looked around, his mouth open.

"This is the coolest place I've ever been in." he said as they walked towards the counter.

"It's just a cafe dude." Cora told him.

"Hey now, let him compliment this place all he wants. Its a rarity." AJ said, looking up from his work.

"AJ, Boyd. Boyd, AJ."

"How's it going man?" AJ greeted, shaking Boyd's hand.

"I'll get us a table, you get us the drinks." Cora said, heading to the familiar table and settling in.

Boyd arrived a few minutes later, coffee cups in both hands. He glanced at the table and shook his head.

"You can't go anywhere without defacing public property, can you?"

He ran his finger over the CH on the table and Cora took a sip of her coffee.

"It's private property, sir. I've been here since the place opened and this has always been my table."

Boyd took a sip of the coffee and looked around at the quotes written on the walls.

"I should do this in my shop." he said. "I can use different rooms as different genres!"

Cora shook her head. "Life of the party, aren't you, Boyd?"

Boyd laughed and grabbed a book from a pile on the table next to them. He ran his fingers over the spine and read the title before looking at Cora.

"Speaking of parties, where did you disappear to a couple of nights ago?" Boyd asked, rifling through the book.

"I took a walk with Lydia."

Boyd leaned back in his chair. "Man, I still can't believe it. I mean, you two are complete opposites. The thought of you guys dating wouldn't have ever crossed my mind. How did it happen?"

Cora smiled. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"I haven't seen her around though. How come she didn't go to the movies with us yesterday?"

Cora thought back to the dark theater and she wished Lydia was there next to her, making some sort of sarcastic commentary.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, she's just been busy helping Allison with the wedding."

Cora hadn't seen Lydia in nearly two weeks. Even a few nights ago, during the full moon, Lydia was on the back of her mind. She had texted the girl after that night a joke about her leather jacket but had only received a one worded reply.

Cora told none of this to Boyd but Boyd knew she was lying.

"Did you hear that Scott's and Allison are throwing a Halloween party?" Boyd said, knowing Cora needed a change of subject.

"I heard. Are you gonna dress up?"

"I might. I've always wanted to be Superman." Boyd said, his face lighting up like a little boy's. "And now, I finally have the right physique for it."

The doors opened and Cora turned her head to see Allison, Robbi, and Lydia walking in together. Boyd raised his hand and waved them over but Cora's eyes were glued onto Lydia who was doing an excellent job at ignoring her.

"Hey Cora." Robbi said, sitting down next to her immediately.

"How's it going Robbi?" Cora said, still looking at Lydia. Allison sat in between Cora and Boyd but Lydia remained standing.

"Whose your friend?" Robbi asked and Boyd held out his hand.

"I'm Boyd."

Robbi's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Allison was talking about you! You're the bookshop guy from Vermont, right!"

Boyd nodded and smiled. "I like that. The bookshop guy."

"Beats superman." Cora told him.

"Nothing beats Superman. Nothing Hale."

"What about Kryptonite?" Allison asked. Boyd narrowed his eyes.

"That was a cheap shot."

Lydia finally sat down next to Boyd and in front of Cora. The two didn't speak and Allison cleared her throat.

"So, Cora, did Boyd tell you about the Halloween party?" Allison asked, noticing the tension.

Cora nodded. "I don't have a costume."

"So what? Its just an excuse to get drunk and hang out anyway. All you need is a mask." Robbi said.

"I'm not a fan of masks." Cora said, looking directly at Lydia. "I don't like it when people pretend to be something they're not."

Lydia shook her head and opened her mouth but Allison beat her too it.

"Hey, Cora, wanna come with me to the counter and help me get drinks."

Cora spit back "Sure" and got up, walking with Allison and away from the group.

"What can I get for you guys?" AJ asked, leaning back. His co-worker had arrived and she was busy stocking the cups. More people were starting to walk in.

"We'll be right back." Allison said and led Cora past the counter to the bathroom.

"You know they don't serve coffee here, right?" Cra asked, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

Cora shrugged, avoiding the taller girl's eye.

"You two are acting like children."

"I'm acting like a child?" Cora said, poking a finger into her chest. "She's the one that's been avoiding me for like two weeks!"

Allison shook her head. "There must be a reason why she's not talking to you."

"Yeah, she's irrational and weird."

"You have to talk to her."

"I've tried!"

"A few texts doesn't count."

Cora shook her head and left the bathroom. The two headed back to the table where Robbi was on her phone.

"I can't do it tonight! I'm working, you know that."

"Whats going on Allison asked?"

"Louise is asking Robbi to babysit." Lydia asked.

"You don't understand, why can't you just-"

Robbi sighed and Lydia tapped her shoulder. "Just tell her you'll do it and I'll babysit for you."

Robbi looked at her cousin and mouthed "You sure?"

Lydia nodded. "Don't tell her it's me or else she'll say no."

Robbi faked a sigh and said "Alright, Louise, I'll do it. Bring her at 7."

She hung up and patted Lydia's hand, smiling. "I owe you a coffee."

"Why won't she let you babysit?" Allison asked.

"Cause she's dating me." Cora said. Lydia's jaw tightened and she looked away towards where AJ was talking to another customer.

"Oh, is this like a homophobic thing?" Boyd asked.

"No, I think its just cause I'm trash, Boyd." Cora said, looking straight at Lydia.

Lydia kept ignoring her.

"You're not trash." Robbi said quickly.

"You're recycling." Boyd added, grinning.

Lydia opened the door of the house to find Robbi and Kaylie looking at her.

"Hey kid." Lydia said, nodding at her. Kaylie stared at her with big brown eyes and didn't say anything.

"Alright, just go in to the living room for a second, bug. I'll need to talk to her for a second."

Kaylie slowly walked into the house, backpack in one hand.

"She's in a bad mood. Her mom promised her they'd spend time together but-"

Lydia sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Robbi shrugged. "Haven't you ever babysat before?" 

Lydia shook her head. "I'm an only child."

"Well, she's gonna need some sort of entertainment or something. Just play games with her and stuff."

Robbi took off a few minutes after that and Lydia took a deep breath before walking into the house. Kaylie sat on the couch, tiny legs not even touching the ground, and staring up at her. The book Cora had given her sat in her lap.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Lydia asked.

Kaylie nodded. Lydia sat down next to the small girl and pointed at the book.

"Do you want to read something?"

Kaylie shook her head and kept staring at Lydia. Lydia took a deep breath and fished out her phone.

"You need to help me." Lydia said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" Allison asked, slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just..."

Lydia heard Scott's voice in the background and groaned. "Shit, sorry...I'll call back when you're not in the throes of passion."

"We were just jogging, Lydia." Allison said. "Malia and Kira are here too. What's wrong?"

"This child hates me."

"Then why did you agree to babysit?"

"I thought it would be fun. I've always wanted a little sister. But all she's doing is sitting there. You need to come over here and help me out."

There was a silence and all Lydia could here was crackling on the other line.

"I'll be there soon."

There was rapid knocking on the door and Lydia opened it excitedly, ready to thank Allison for coming. All she found was a red cheeked Cora who burst into the hallway, looking around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lydia whispered, blocking Cora's way before she could go to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Cora said, still turning around and looking for any signs of threat. Her claws weren't out but her eyes were glowing.

"Besides the crazy women in my hallway, nothing!" Lydia said. She couldn't stop staring at the golden in Cora's eyes, having never seen them in the light before. Her eyes looked like golden honey.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked as Cora's eyes faded into the dark Lydia was used to.

Cora leaned back, running a hand through her hair. She was wearing her eyebrow piercing and when she looked at Lydia, that eyebrow rose.

"You didn't know I'd be coming?"

"I thought that seemed obvious from my panicked words."

"Allison said you needed help."

"I did need help but-"

Lydia came to the realization the same time as Cora.

"Well, now that she's wasted my time, I'll be leaving."

Lydia bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything but as Cora opened the door and walked out into the night, she called her back.

"Cora!"

"What?"

"I need your help. Kaylie doesn't like me. But she seemed to like you. I was wondering if you could entertain her for a while. Just until she falls asleep."

Cora tried to say no. She swore she tried. But she took one look at Lydia and realized that she would've walked to the end of the world if Lydia asked her to.

Kaylie looked up from the open book as Cora walked in, followed by Lydia.

"Hey Kaylie." Cora said, sitting down next to the girl. Kaylie beamed and Cora's eyes brightened when she saw the book.

"Hey, who gave you that?"

Kaylie giggled and pointed at Cora. "You did!"

"What? Nooo...it wasn't me."

Kaylie nodded. "Yes it was!"

"No, no, I'm sure it was Tickly."

Kaylie scrunched her face and Cora faked a gasp.

"Oh come on, Kayls! You're telling me you've never heard of Tickly?"

Cora held up her hand and jutted out her lower jaw. "I am Tickly!"

She began to tickle the five-year old and her delightful screeches rang out loud in the living room. Lydia stood at the doorway, watching and beaming as the two played.

"Alright, alright." Cora breathed after a minute. "Since you bought the book, you want me to read you something."

Kaylie nodded enthusiastically, her auburn pigtails going up and down.

"What do you want me to read?"

Kaylie flipped through the pages for what seemed like ten minutes but Cora sat patiently by her side, not rushing her.

Finally, Kaylie pointed to a picture of a lion.

"Ah, one of my favorites!" Cora said, holding the book and clearing her throat.

"I am writing these poems

From inside a lion,

And it's rather dark in here.

So please excuse the handwriting

Which may not be too clear.

But this afternoon by the lion's cage

I'm afraid I got too near.

And I'm writing these lines

From inside a lion,

And it's rather dark in here."

She finished and looked across the room to Lydia who looked down at her feet.

Kaylie clapped after it was over with Cora taking a dramatic bow to accompany the applause.

"You wanna read another one together?"

Kaylie nodded. "Yeah, with voices!"

"Voices are crucial, you're right."

After half an hour of that, Kaylie closed the book.

"Are you tired?" Cora asked the girl.

"No. Can we watch TV?"

Cora turned to Lydia who looked up from her phone.

"Well, can we?"

Lydia smiled. "Of course. In fact, I'll pop the popcorn."

When Lydia came back with the popcorn the lights were off and Cora had the remote in her hand. Lydia sat down next to Cora, extra conscious of how close they were. She knew Cora was to. She knew Cora could almost smell her nervousness.

The movie was about a girl with impossibly long hair falling in love with an impossible man and living an impossible adventure. Lydia loved it. Cora tried not to. As the movie went on, Cora could feel Kaylie's head resting on her side and she nudged Lydia.

"Should we leave her here?"

Lydia shook her head. "Robbi's coming to pick her up in a couple of hours. Just put her in my bed."

Cora gently lifted the tiny girl and took her upstairs, Lydia following closely behind. She set Kaylie down on the bed and covered the girl with the blankets.

Cora looked around the room before she left, noticing her jacket was hanging from the chair. Lydia followed Cora's eyes but the dark-haired girl left the room before she could say anything.

"Thanks for tonight." Lydia replied as Cora headed towards the door.

"I didn't do it for you." Cora said angrily. "I did it for Kaylie. I figured with you as my babysitter, I'd be bored out of my mind too."

Lydia took a step back. "Whoa, what's with the hostility?"

"Hostility is better than apathy." 

"Apathy? What are you talking about?" Lydia asked nervously.

"Do not pull that shit with me, Martin. You're too smart to pretend you're dumb. For the past two weeks, I've been trying to talk to you, to text you. And it's been so fucking hard not seeing your stupid face, you know that. You can't just go around borrowing people's beanies and jackets and never talk to them again. You can't leave me in the lion's mouth."

"You don't get it!" Lydia said, her voice breaking. "You think it's been easy for me. Do you have any idea how confused I've been feeling since that party? I don't like being confused, Cora. It's an unfamiliar feeling. I'm in the lion's mouth too! So don't you dare tell me I'm apathetic when I've never been so scared about caring in my entire life!"

Cora blinked rapidly, watching as tears sprung in Lydia's eyes. She moved forward slowly until she was only a foot away from the girl. She raised a hand and brushed her finger over Lydia's necklace.

"You kept the necklace."

Lydia smiled even though the tears kept coming.

"Of course I did. It's a gift from a werewolf. These things will be worth a fortune."

Cora grinned and raised her hand to cup Lydia's cheek. She wiped a stray tear and Lydia closed her eyes.

"For what it's worth, Lydia..." Cora began and Lydia opened her eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm not confused."

"That's the first time you've said my name." Lydia told Cora, before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the girl.

Lydia pushed Cora a few steps back into the wall, pressing herself tight against the taller girl's body.

Neither was sure who was the first to open their mouth or deepen the kiss. Lydia was sure that the groan came from Cora, a deep guttural sound that made her stomach feel warm and full of fireworks. Lydia was sure that this was the best first kiss she ever had, especially with a werewolf.

Cora was sure that this tiny redhead had completely confounded her and that the warm lips she was feeling against her own was a feeling she never wanted to forget. Cora was sure that the stars were calling her name.

Every voice Lydia had ever heard in her head seemed to shut off. All that was there at this moment was a tall, lanky girl with an eyebrow ring and a soft smile. All that was there at that moment was the two of them, inside the lion's mouth.


	9. Wounds are Formed

"Happy Halloween!" Cora heard before feeling a heavy weight fall on top of her.

Cora opened her bleary eyes to see Erica. She blinked a little more and when her vision cleared she saw that her best friend was wearing a red and black Jester costume.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cora asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I'm Harley Quinn!" Erica said, standing up so Cora could see the whole outfit. She was wearing a tight, full body costume of alternating red and black colors.

"You're going to Scott's party tonight?" Cora asked.

"Of course I am. Boyd's coming too."

Boyd walked in at that moment, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I heard my name."

"We were just talking about the party." Erica answered.

"What are you gonna go as Boyd?" Cora asked, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Cyborg. From the Teen Titans."

Cora looked at her bulky friend and nodded. Boyd went back to the bathroom but Erica followed Cora to their tiny, psuedo-kitchen, watching her make her breakfast.

"So, where were you last night? I tried to ask Boyd but apparently he kept his mouth shut."

"Cause Boyd's a good friend." Cora answered, taking out the milk and sniffing it.

"Come on, I know where you were. I'm a werewolf too, remember. And I can smell her on you."

Cora snorted. "Smell who?"

"Don't play dumb. You're not good at it. You smell like the inside of Santa's asshole."

"Lovely image." Cora replied, eating a mouthful of cereal. Erica took a few steps closer and leaned into Cora's left side, inhaling deeply.

"You reek of peppermint. And Lydia loves peppermint. Which would lead one to the conclusion that you two-"

"It's none of your business." Cora intteruped. "And you seemed to love the idea of the two of us when you thought it was fake."

"Yeah, you right. Because it was fake." Erica argued. "I just think you're getting too deep too quickly. And I know you, you fall hard, Cora."

"It's none of your business." Cora snapped, the bowl of cereal forgotten in her cold hands.

"It was my business when I found you in the woods two years ago. It was my business when I had to drag you to Deaton because you wouldn't let your wounds heal. It was my business after Caitlin left, wasn't it?"

Cora didn't say anything and Erica took a deep breath, trying to find something appropriate to say.

"I'm sorry-" she began but Cora interrupted.

"That was different. I was with Caitlin for nearly a year."

Erica nodded. "I don't think it was the length of time. I've never seen you look at anybody the way you look at Lydia."

"What's so bad about that?" Cora asked quietly.

"The fact that she's leaving after the wedding! The fact that to her this is just a fling. We both know her and we know she uses people and tosses them away like fucking wet-naps. This is gonna be the same. After the wedding, when she's done convincing her mom, she'll toss you too."

"You don't know that, you can't."

Erica looked at her and sighed. "You're right, I don't. But you need to find out. Soon. Because if you don't Cora, it's gonna kill you. And I don't want to find you running around like a lunatic after she's gone. You think it was hard on you? Well, trust me when I say, no one likes wiping up the blood of their best friend."

"Is that your costume?" Danielle asked when Cora walked into the bar. It was closed and would be for a few more hours.

Cora looked down at her her plain black hoodie and her ripped jeans and shook her head. She nodded towards Danielle.

"Is that your costume?"

Danielle nodded and twirled around, her black and white coat swishing around her like a dress.

"Guess who I am."

"Will I get a raise if I'm right?" Cora asked, setting her backpack done on a table.

"No, but you won't get fired if you're wrong."

"You're Cruella Deville?"

Danielle nodded excitedly. "How did you know?"

"The dotted coat. And your wig, even though it's kinda slipping."

Danielle clicked her tongue against her teeth, frustrated. She adjusted the wig again, fixing the pins in their proper places.

"I got the damn thing on sale. Listen, I need you to finish inventory and then you can go home."

Cora grinned. "I don't have to work tonight?"

"No, Pete wanted the shift. I mean if you want, you can tend and he'll be the bar-back but I figured you'd have better things to do on Halloween."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Cora told her.

"The rest of the boxes are outside. Just bring them in, finish stocking, and the night's yours."

Cora nodded and watched as Danielle walked away, her long coat swishing behind her. She looked out the window and with a certain note of delight noticed the grayness of the sky. It was perfect Halloween weather.

Cora walked down the long hall to the back where the boxes were delivered and began bringing them up to the front. She worked quickly and half an hour later she was nearly finished. As she was taking inventory, she heard the door open and turned around.

Lydia walked in, wearing Cora's familiar leather jacket, and a light blue sweater underneath it. She didn't say anything until she was leaning over the bar and nearly piercing Cora with her hazel eyes.

"Hi." Cora finally choked out.

"You sort of left in a rush last night. I didn't get a chance to ask if you're coming to the party."

Cora shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Lydia drawled out, coming around the bar to where Cora was standing stock still. Her neatly manicured hands trailed a pattern onto the bar and then she reached up and pulled the drawstrings of her hoodie.

"I think you should come."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Cora asked, uncomfortably aware of the distance between their bodies, or to be more precise, the lack of distance between their bodies.

"Because I think you'll love my costume." Lydia said. "And I especially think you'll love me out of it."

Lydia leaned up and tried to plant a kiss on Cora but Cora leaned back, avoiding her. The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cora replied, thankful she didn't stutter.

Lydia took a step back and looked Cora up and down. Cora felt entirely too vulnerable under the smaller girl's gaze.

"Yes, there's something clearly wrong. We were fine last night. What changed?"

"Nothing, alright?" Cora snapped. "I'm just busy." 

"Busy? Sweetheart, I'm not even a werewolf and I can still tell when you're lying."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. You shift your weight onto your right foot whenever you lie."

Cora looked down at her right leg and quickly straightened her back.

"So, why are you acting all weird?"

"Nothing, it's stupid."

Lydia raised her eyebrow, still waiting for an explanation. Cora sighed, setting the clipboard down.

"It's just...I don't want to take this-" She motioned to the space between them. "Somewhere you don't want it to go."

Lydia tried to answer but couldn't grasp the question.

"Okay, I know I go to MIT but that was difficult to understand, even for me."

"Exactly, you go to MIT and after the wedding you'll be leaving again. This thing happening between us is just a fling and I don't want that. I'm not good with handling the temporary."

"The point?" Lydia repeated. harshly "The point is us. Inside the lion's mouth. You think I would've kissed you if it didn't mean anything?"

"This was all about convenience, Lydia. Pretty soon, you'll go back and there will be far better people than me, smarter, richer ones. And that's fine, as long as we stop here, as long as we don't keep pretending there's an us. I don't want to be thrown away."

Cora's head turned towards the ground, looking at her scuffed sneakers. Lydia's gaze was soft and she cupped Cora's face, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You're not trash, Cora Hale. Yeah, you're right, this started off as something fake but I thought about the kiss last night for hours. Even when I was with Jackson or Aiden, I didn't feel half of what I felt with that small kiss. Yeah, sure there are people smarter and richer than you out there. But I don't want any of them. Besides, you have one thing they don't have."

"What's that?" Cora asked. Lydia leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Cora's lips. She smelled like peppermint.

"You have me."

Cora grinned. "You're such a narcissist." 

"You didn't let me finish." Lydia said, looping her hands around Cora's neck.

"You have me. And I have you. And what we have right now feels pretty fucking real."

Cora took a deep breath and the smile she had could've blinded the entire room. It was the first time Lydia had ever seen something as close to pure joy as the smile Cora had.

"So are you coming to the party?"

"Probably. I need a costume though."

"Well, text me once you're done with work."

This time when Lydia leaned up for a kiss, Cora did not lean back. She kissed her full on the mouth and could taste her lip gloss and feel her smile.

Erica was putting on thick white makeup all over her face when Cora appeared behind her, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I talked to her." she said and Erica kept on applying the make-up.

"And what did she say?"

"She said the opposite of what you said she would say. She said it's real."

Erica turned her half-make-upped head to look at Cora and was surprised to see the look on her face. She began to laugh and the grin dropped.

"What's so funny? You don't believe me?"

"No I believe you, that stupid look on your face pretty much confirmed it."

"What stupid look?"

Erica mimicked the look, still shaking with laughter.

"That was not my face!"

"It so was. You looked like you just found god or something. You looked like a human version of Dopey. Anyway, I'm really happy for you, now leave me alone."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you alone till you say you were wrong."

"The only way I'll ever say I'm wrong is if after the wedding, Lydia still agrees to date your dopey ass."

Cora was silent, trying to push the wedding date farther back into her memory. Boyd appeared, wearing a thick white tube around his torso, painted to look robotic.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at himself over Erica's head.

"Lydia and Cora are dating." Erica answered.

Boyd looked at Erica with a strange expression.

"Yeah, that's not news. I mean, she couldn't stop talking about you since the party."

"The surprise party?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, Lydia and I were talking after I gave her the book and she sounded like an annoyed wife. She kept complimenting you and then calling you insulting you. It was adorable."

Cora grinned at Erica who only rolled her eyes.

"See, told you so."

"Save it tell after the wedding Hale." Erica replied before finishing up her make-up.

Lydia opened the door to be greeted with Natalie wearing sweatpants and holding a bowl of candy.

"Oh Cora. I thought you were a trick-or-treater."

Cora looked around.

"I don't think so, Ms. Martin. The streets look kinda dead right now."

Natalie shrugged and waved Cora inside.

"Well, you want a piece candy anyway?"

Cora nodded and fished out a tiny chocolate from the bowl.

"Lydia should be down any second." Natalie responded, returning to her place on the couch.

"What are you supposed to be?" Natalie asked, glancing at Cora.

"Oh, um... I'm a baseball player I guess."

She was wearing one of Derek's old Giants t-shirts, a pair of slim sweatpants that clung to her legs, black Nikes, and a backwards baseball cap.

"Ah, the Giants. I know nothing about them."

Cora laughed. "Same here. It was all I could think of last minute."

Cora heard the door open upstairs and the sound of heels clicking on the hard-wood floors. She looked up and all the breath in her lungs flew away.

Lydia was wearing a slinky red dress with a slit up to her thigh. There was little makeup on her face and her freckles were visible and prominent. Her golden earrings and purple gloves completed the outfit. Her hair, which was usually tied up or in a braid, ran loose and free down her back.

Even Natalie looked taken aback but she could speak.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

Lydia smiled at her mother and turned her head towards Cora whose mouth had gone very dry.

"Well?"

"Stunning." Cora finally choked out. Lydia smiled and then Cora grinned.

"I mean, its stunning you haven't tripped and twisted your ankle. Jesus Christ, Lydia, how high are your heels?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and held her arm out for Cora. She looped it around her own arm and the two walked out the door.

"So Erica let you borrow her car?"

"Well, yeah. Derek was gonna pick her and Boyd up so she thought this would be easier."

"It's freezing." Lydia said, on the way to tiny blue car parked in the driveway.

Cora opened the passenger door and handed Lydia the black hoodie she was wearing earlier.

"I've known you long enough to know that an extra jacket is always necessary."

Lydia smiled to herself but when Cora looked back all she did was put the jacket on over her dress.

When Cora was seated in the driver's seat, she looked over at Lydia, bathed in the starlight. Her hair was silky and the curve of her neck seemed to invite her in.

Cora took a deep breath and leaned over; giving her a fierce and searing kiss. Her hands trailed down and around Lydia's neck and she fisted them through her hair. Lydia moaned into the kiss, leaning her head back, and Cora began to work her way down Lydia's neck.

"We need to go to the party." she finally uttered out. Cora gave Lydia one final peck along her collar bone before sitting up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I can't believe this..."

She gestured at the space between them.

"I just never thought it would happen. That I could kiss you for real. It's like a dream."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. However, your terrible at dressing up for Halloween."

"It was last minute. My other idea was to go as a werewolf but Derek did that last year."

"You Hales have a weird sense of humor. Now let's go. Kira's waiting for us."

"I'm supposed to be Batgirl!" Kira argued even while Lydia was busy laughing.

"That's what I said!" Lydia replied, trying to fight back her laughter.

"No, you said that my costume looked like-"

"Like someone had squeezed you into a black condom?" Cora answered.

"Exactly. Thank you Cora."

Lydia rolled her eyes before paying attention to road. They were driving on the road by the woods and Lydia felt a tingling sensation in her throat, it was the urge to scream. Her fists tightened inside her gloves.

"Why are you taking this route?" Lydia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cora asked. "You said they live on Chester."

"Yeah they do. You're taking the long way."

Cora shrugged. "I don't know, it made more sense I guess. I usually take this route when I run. There's almost no traffic."

It was about five minutes later when a loud screech pierced the silence but it wasn't coming from Lydia. Cora hit the breaks hard and turned to look at Lydia.

"What the hell was that?" Kira asked, slowly.

Cora glanced back at Kira who had gone white as a sheet.

"Allison said something about there being leftovers from the Nemeton."

"I thought Deaton and Stiles closed it up."

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Lydia said slowly. The knot in her throat kept bothering her and another scream could be heard.

Cora tapped her hands on the steering wheel a few times before unbuckling her belt.

"I'll be right back."

She made a move to get out of the car but Lydia's familiar hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You're not going out there." Lydia said.

"Not alone, at least." Kira replied, fishing out the Katana she had taken to carrying around.

"Yes, I am. It's probably nothing."

Lydia tugged Cora back.

"If it's nothing why do you look so scared?" she whispered. She then cleared her throat and said, "If you're going in the lion's mouth, I'm gonna be right there with you."

Cora tried to say something but Lydia squeezed her wrist and all she could do was nod.

The woods were eerily quiet and Cora could hear the leaves crunching under their shoes. Lydia was barefoot, abandoning her high heels in Erica's car.

"I called Scott. He's on his way. Allison went to the hospital to make sure there wasn't any patients that looked out-of-the-ordinary."

"This is Beacon Hills. Everything is out-of-the-ordinary."

Kira looked up from her phone. "Stiles is talking to Deaton. They're looking back at the records to see what sort of things popped up but so far, nothing that could produce the screeching we heard.."

Cora was walking ahead of the two slowly. Her eyes had turned beta gold but her claws and fangs were still contained. She turned back to check on them only to find Lydia checking her out.

Cora smirked and Lydia wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um...guys, we may be in a possibly life-threatening situation here." Kira pointed out, snapping them out of it.

Cora shook her head as if to clear it and continued walking towards the Nemeton. As they got closer, she could feel her wolf form becoming more powerful. Her claws were coming out.

She turned around to see Kira's eyes glowing as well. It was only Lydia who looked unprepared.

Cora was just about to ask Lydia if she was alright when something heavy collided into her left side and sent her sprawling. She hit the base of a tree and grimaced as the pain erupted in her back.

Kira took a few steps back, shielding Lydia. The creature in front of them was tall, with dark red skin, black, empty eyes, sharp rows of teeth, and long, sharp fingers.

"What is that?" Kira asked but Lydia was looking towards Cora who had already gotten up. A jolt that felt entirely inappropriate for the situation ran through her body when Lydia saw Cora.

Her eyes were glowing gold, her hair (free from the cap) was trailing behind her, and her fangs were bared. She leaped towards the monster and sent the both of them tumbling.

"Stay here." Kira said, running to help Cora.

The monster had wrapped its long, crooked fingers around Cora's throat, lifting her high off the ground and choking her. Cora tried to free herself from the monster's grip but the hold was too strong. The monster threw her again and this time she hit the tree from her side and crumbled to the ground.

Kira sliced the monster's back and a thick black liquid oozed out of the whole. The monster let out a roar of pain and Kira took a few steps back as it lunged towards her.

The monster this time began sprinting towards her and Kira dove out of the way. Lydia's eyes widened in fear as she saw the creature running towards her and she began to run away. The creature was too fast, its long legs quickly catching up to her. By this time, Cora had regained consciousness and she let out a roar of rage as the creature overtook Lydia.

She sprinted towards the both of them and a roar ripped through her louder than she had ever uttered. She attacked the creature and tore into him with her fangs, cutting and punching and screaming, seeing nothing but red skin and black blood.

It was after a few minutes when she felt a warm hand on her wrist that she finally stopped moving but her breath was heavy and panting.

"Cora, it's dead." Lydia called softly. Cora's shoulders relaxed and she stood up looking over at Lydia who nodded.

"Thanks for the help." she told Kira who was trying to clean off her sword.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Is it weird I miss it sometimes?" Cora said and Kira laughed. In the process, she missed the scathing look from Lydia.

They heard the sounds of rushing footsteps and into the clearing Scott and Derek appeared, in wolf form. They ran towards them but Scott stopped short when he saw the body.

"You're a bit late guys." Cora said. Derek and Scott approached the body cautiously.

"What the hell is that?" Derek asked.

"No idea. But whatever it is, it's dead." she answered her brother.

"Let everyone else know not to come." Scott told Derek. He quickly pulled out his phone and got to work with calling the others.

"Happy fucking Halloween." Lydia said, not taking her eyes off the creature.

Cora turned on the lights to her apartment and took a deep breath.

"I'll just be a couple of minutes. Don't want to go to the party smelling like wolf and dirt." she told Lydia, grinning at her.

Lydia only nodded, pursing her lips. Cora took off the baseball jersey and she heard Lydia gasp.

"What?" she asked, turning around. Lydia jutted her head towards Cora's right side and Cora saw a series of four nasty cuts forming a zigzag pattern on her skin.

"Oh yeah, wounds from creatures of the Nemeton usually take a bit longer to heal. No worries, once I'm out of the shower they'll be all gone."

But when Cora looked up from her wounds, she found Lydia pale and with her eyes closed. Cora took a few steps toward her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked and her eyes flitted down to Lydia's hands. She noticed they were shaking.

"Hey..." Cora whispered softly, taking a step forward and holding both her hands in her own.

"I just thought it was all over." Lydia said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I don't-I don't want it to happen. I don't want to see my friends hurt. I don't want to see this, I just thought we wouldn't have to-you wouldn't have to-"

She began crying and Cora hugged her, cradling her head and feeling the tears hit her bare shoulder. She could feel the smaller girl shaking, her chest heaving between sobs.

"Listen, it's not ideal, I know." Cora finally said, cupping Lydia's cheeks and wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumb.

"But I'm fine. A little scratched up but fine. Look, Lydia, werewolves get hurt and so do banshees. And guess what, so do regular people. Hell, sometimes there's worse demons in our own minds then there are out in the Nemeton. The point is we all get hurt. We all have scars. But scars heal and in the end, we'll both be okay again. Tonight, we were just..."

"In the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Lydia looked up at Cora and smiled softly. She could see the teardrops still clinging on to Lydia's eyelashes.

"That seems to be a recurring theme between us." Lydia said again. Cora didn't respond, choosing instead to give Lydia a firm kiss that Lydia could feel all the way in her abdomen. She leaned up on her tiptoes and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. It was only when Cora grimaced that they separated.

"Take a shower."

Cora pouted and it was the first time Lydia had ever seen her do something so juvenile.

"But you're hot."

"And I'll still be hot after the party. No come on, we're already late as it is."

Cora sighed and headed back into the bathroom. A few feet away she stopped and grinned even though Lydia couldn't see.

"Are you staring at my ass again?" Cora shouted, not looking behind her.

"No." Lydia replied quickly, not taking her eyes off of Cora.


End file.
